


Broken Strings & Silver Wings

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Having been bailed out of jail in the orange islands, Butch and Cass have a new mission - to track down a Pokemon collector who, unbeknown to Butch, is Cassidy's estranged Father. Things become even more complicated when they discover Cassidy is pregnant. Reunited with her sister, Cassidy along with Butch considers the best future for the baby whilst trying to make the mission a success





	1. Chapter 1

_"Life is like a game of chess. If you lose your queen, you'll end up losing the game"_  
________________________________________  
  
"Now you're back where you belong!" Officer Jenny sneered as the prison van's doors were slammed shut and locked. Butch and Cassidy could only watch the smug faces of their rivals Jessie, James and those stupid brats as the van's engine started and it sped off into the sunset towards the island jail.  
  
After a minute or two Butch slumped down and grabbed fistfuls of his hair as the reality of their latest predicament dawned on him. They had fucked up again. This plan seemed foil proof, a sure bet on them capturing many rare Pokemon for the boss. But instead of a phone call telling him about their haul it would be another bail request... would Giovanni help them out again this time? Butch was certainly doubtful.  
  
"FUCK!" He roared as he slammed his head against the metal side of the van. This made Cassidy jump and she glared across at her partner.  
"What the hell Butch?!" She snapped.  
"Calm down back there!!" Ordered one of the guards.  
Butch made a rude gesture towards the front of the vehicle. Immature, but it made him feel slightly better! He glanced across at Cassidy who was now sat hugging her knees. His outburst had clearly spooked her as she was trembling slightly in her own rage. Sighing, he scooted across the floor of the van to sit beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Cass..." he muttered. "I guess I thought we had it in the bag this time..."  
Cassidy felt the edges of her eyes start pricking. She furiously wiped at them before she rounded on Butch.  
"Yeah well. You thought wrong didn't you? Idiot." She hissed. "I thought you had trained that Drowzee properly!"  
"What the...don't blame me for Drowzee Cass, it was your idea to capture it in the first place!!!"  
"Well I didn't see you making an effort!" Cassidy snapped back, her voice getting louder now. "If I'd have left it to you we'll have ended up with a brawny no brains fighting Pokemon!"  
"Bit rich of you to decide who has brains and who hasn't?!" Shouted back Butch in fury. "You're the most stupid bitch I know!"  
"Oh fuck you!!!"  
"No thanks I don't want to catch something!"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!!!!!!" Roared the guard banging on the wall. Butch and Cassidy jumped out of their skins and Butch scurried back over to where he was originally sitting. The duo exchanged glares before facing opposite directions for the rest of the journey...  
  
"Righteo! So who are these clowns?" Asked the station master as the guards dragged Butch and Cassidy into the island Police station. Butch and Cass continued to not speak to one another and faced off in opposite directions. The station master raised an eyebrow in exasperation and looked at the guard to help him out.  
"Steve it's 5pm on Friday. I don't have time for this shit?!"  
The fierce guard tightened his grip on Butch and spoke up.  
  
"This is Butch Reynolds, 20, from Celedon in Kanto. And that's Cassidy Gelardan, 18, from Greenfield in Johto. They're crooks from Team Rocket and had one of their plans foiled - by some of their own colleagues funny enough! Already been to jail for pretty much the same thing!"  
"Dear oh dear" said the station master shaking his head. "Come along then you 2, cell 4 is free. Thanks Steve I'll take them from here"  
  
He led Butch and Cass down a corridor and opened up the vacant cell. Small was an understatement, it had 2 beds and a wash basin. The Small window at the very top just about let the last remaining crack of daylight in. The duo stepped reluctantly inside and immediately the door slammed behind them causing them to both jump once more. Before the station master put the shutter up he spoke calmly to them both.  
"You know, a life of crime shouldn't be the way forward for 2 bright kids like yourselves. I just hope you both realise that before it's too late."  
  
With that, he placed the shutter up and walked away, leaving Butch and Cass alone in their cell. Cass laid down on one of the beds facing the wall and trying to curl herself up as small as possible. Butch remained standing biting the nail on his thumb. He kept his gaze upon his partner the entire time taking in every detail as he often done many a time before.  
  
Cassidy was very slim. Butch wasn't exactly sure of her size but it was always the one at the front whenever they went clothes shopping. Her golden blonde hair, always so shiny and immaculately styled. Her soft, pale, fragrant skin. Cassidy usually used perfume and creams and the scent seemed to linger for ages. So much so that Butch suspected it just became part of her perminant smell now. Finally, although he could not see them currently, her deep violet eyes. It was such an unusual colour, Butch had never met anyone else with violet eyes, it re-iterated to him the fact that Cassidy truly was one of a kind! She really was gorgeous. No - beautiful.   
  
A quiet sob from her brought Butch back to his senses. He bit his lip. He desperately wanted to comfort her, to tell her he was sorry, to tell her he loved her and always had done! But he knew deep down he was punching way above his weight. Girls like Cassidy never went for scrawny nobodies like him, least of all now when it seemed they might never talk again...   
  
It was getting noticably dark now so Butch retreated to the other bed. Not the comfiest of facilities, he lay awake tossing and turning for what felt like hours before eventually succumbing to an uneasy sleep. Cassidy remained awake, her violet eyes reflected in the moonlight, albeit slightly duller than usual. It was a long time before she finally fell asleep too.  
________________________________________  
  
Across the seas, at an unknown location in the Johto mountains, Lawrence was sat hunched over his laptop, deep in thought. Several disposable coffee cups lay discarded across his desk. Papers were stacked in all manner of untidy ways, he daren't move any in case the whole lot came tumbling down. The well dressed man sighed and closed the lid down of the laptop. For the last few weeks it felt like he was just going around in circles. He was certain he had a breakthrough in his mission to find the legendary bird Pokemon, but had hit a brick wall and now felt he was back to square one...  
  
Lawrence got up and walked over to his window. It was a calm, starry night with little breeze. Lawrence peered up to the sky and wondered in vain where in the world Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno could be. His whole success as a Pokemon collector depended on them! It was widely speculated they were at the Power Plant in Kanto, Victory Road and Sea Foam Islands respectively but his recent expiditions to those locations proved fruitless.  
"Most frustrating." He said out loud. He was so transfixed by the night sky he initially didn't notice the beeping message coming from his laptop.  
Lawrence ran back to his desk and reopened the lid, cursing softly to himself when the data took a little time to come through. His usually calm and collected demeaner became anxious as a message finally popped up on the screen.  
  
"There have been recent sightings of the 3 legendary birds in the vicinity of the Orange Islands. Exact locations unknown."  
"Why...this could be it!" thought Lawrence excitedly. He began pacing back and forth trying to plan in his mind the long mission that would take months to prepare for. As he grabbed his diary and fled the room he failed to notice a photograph fall from the back page.  
  
The photograph was of himself, considerably younger, with his wife Jennifer. A quiet, unassuming woman, she had their small daughter on her lap whilst their elder daughter stood next to Lawrence. They looked to be every bit the happy family, the girls were dressed in smart frocks and wore bright, beaming smiles.  
  
The elder daughter was called Catherine. And the younger daughter was called Cassidy...


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sunrise peeked through the tiny window of cell 4 on Saturday morning. For a weekend it was surprisingly quiet, the only other deviant being held was a harmless, local drunk. As he snored contently to himself, along the corridor Cassidy finally stirred. She grimaced as her eyes adjusted to the light and she struggled to remember where she was at first. As it all came flooding back she groaned softly to herself and flopped back down on her pillow again.  
"How the hell are we going to get out of this?" She thought to herself.  
  
The shutter opened and the station master's face appeared.  
"Breakfast? It's just toast I'm afraid."  
"Uh sure." Cassidy muttered. She glanced across at Butch who appeared to still be asleep. He was laying on his front with just the top of his hair peeking out from the blanket. Cassidy knew deep down she should probably apologise but she certainly didn't want to give Butch the satisfaction. Not yet.  
  
"Heads up!" called the station master as he passed through a plate of toast for Cassidy. He nodded towards Butch.  
"Do you want to take some for sleeping beauty?"  
"Uh yeah...I guess so..." replied Cassidy as she reluctantly accepted another plate. As the shutter went up once more she tiptoed over to Butch's bed and with a wicked smirk slammed the plate down beside his head.  
  
"WHHAAAA???!!!!!!" Butch yelped as he thrashed around in panic. Predictably he sent the toast flying and it landed on the floor with a crash beside Cassidy's feet.   
"Whaaawasssthat??!"  
"It was your breakfast" snapped Cassidy. She turned on her heel and went to sit back down on her own bed. Butch picked his piece up from the floor and dusted it off.  
"You're not going to eat that are you?" Cassidy asked him doubtfully.  
"Nope they can do me some more" Butch announced as he went towards the door.  
"Are you being...." Cassidy began but stopped in disbelief as Butch began banging on it.  
"Please Sir! I want some more!" He called in a mocking tone.  
"You'll be lucky" said Cassidy in exasperation.  
Butch shrugged as the shutter finally went up and the station master glared through the gap.  
  
"What do you want Reynolds?"  
"More toast! Please!" Replied Butch.  
The station master rolled his eyes. "Yeah not gonna happen. This is a jail not an all you can eat buffet!"  
He slammed the shutter up. Cassidy couldn't help but snigger as Butch skulked back to his bed. She held up her thumb and finger and began rubbing them together.  
"Look it's the world's smallest violin Biff and it's playing just for you!"  
Butch glared across at his partner.  
"It's Butch."  
"Oh I know!" Cassidy said brightly. "If you didn't realise we all deliberately get it wrong just to wind you up by now then you're even more stupid than I thought!"  
  
Butch stared for a few seconds feeling that all too familiar rage building inside him. Eventually he twisted it into a smile and went back to the door and banged it once more. Cassidy's face dropped.  
"Buffy what the hell are you doing?!"  
The station master appeared once more. "What is it this time?" He snapped.  
"I need a drink" Butch announced.  
"There's water in your tap"  
"Oh I don't drink water." Butch replied cooly. "Got any orange juice?"  
  
The station master sighed. "One glass! And then you can pipe down and let me get on with your paperwork!"  
True to his word, he fetched Butch a glass of orange juice. Butch cockily gave Cassidy a thumbs up as it was passed through.  
"Now I mean it Reynolds. Don't bother me again!"  
"Eye eye cap'in" Butch replied as he saluted the station master. As the shutter was slammed shut for a 2nd time, Cassidy spoke up.  
"Seriously you need to shut up and stop acting like a moron!"  
"Or what?" Butch asked her. He was quite enjoying seeing Cassidy get angry.  
"Or Ponch! I'll ram these 4 inch heels somewhere dark and very dusty!"  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Oh grow up."  
"Make me!"  
"Anyway! Why couldn't I have your toast?" Butch continued. "I'm surprised you willingly ate yours given how much weight you've put on recently!"  
  
Cassidy threw her plate down and pinned Butch up against the wall. His eyes grew wide as even he was not expecting such force. She leaned him closer to him than she ever had before. Butch had goosebumps and he was certain she had noticed them too. He had gone too far this time.  
"Don't fucking test me Ponch" she hissed. "If you so much as breathe in my direction for the rest of the day, your head is going up your ass! Sideways! Understood?!"  
Butch could only nod frantically as Cassidy finally loosened her grip on him. They retreated to their respective beds, Cassidy lay on hers staring up at the ceiling and Butch sat cross legged facing the door. Several hours passed and neither of them moved until a couple of bowls of luke-warm soup were passed through the door for lunch. They ate in silence. Finally around 4pm the shutter went up once more.  
  
"Miss Gelardan - you are allowed 1 telephone call for both of you. Did you want to use it now?"  
Cassidy gulped and followed the station master out of the cell. Butch looked up cautiously and tried to listen in to what was happening. As expected Cassidy was calling the boss - No doubt he would get the blame as usual. Butch could hear the raised voices from where he was sat.  
  
"Another botched mission?! You two are a disgrace to Team Rocket!!! I cannot tolerate such incompetence from a pair of blithering idiots!"  
"We're sorry Sir. It won't happen again, if you could find it in your heart to bail us out again..."  
...  
...  
"Um Sir? Oh I see...Uh thank you. Goodbye."  
  
The cell door opened again and Cassidy was shown back in. She scowled at Butch and laid down on her bed facing the wall. Butch looked at the station master to get answers.  
"Your boss has agreed to send bail but not until tomorrow morning. So you have 1 more night at our pleasure" the station master explained. "That's if I don't box your head in before that Reynolds!"  
  
He walked off chuckling to himself. Butch remained sat on his bed as the dusk began to sat in once more. He wasn't sure he could handle another night here with Cassidy. You could cut the tension with a knife...  
  
Cassidy fell asleep quite quickly that evening. Although she'd never let on to Butch, she was exhausted and emotional. She had learnt from an early age not to depend on a man and Butch was certainly no exception. However, underneath her tough, sassy act she was still a frightened girl sometimes who just needed to be loved. She honestly thought she had kept that side of herself from her partner but he knew her better than that.  
  
Butch couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her. He knew Cassidy had built a hard shell to protect herself. He knew little of her family but he guessed there were complex relationships much like his own. Growing up his Dad was not on the scene and his Mother was pre-occupied with his younger siblings. Butch had had to learn to fend for himself. It was a shock to the system to join Team Rocket, be assigned a partner and have to learn to work together and actually depend on one another. Eventually he had come to completely trust Cassidy.  
  
She was moaning softly in her sleep now. Something about "Please don't leave me...come back!!! I'll be good I promise!" She sounded so scared. So vulnerable. Butch had not seen her like this before.  
"Cass?" He called uncertainly across the cell. She didn't appear to be awake so didn't acknowledge him. She did however, quieten a little allowing Butch to drift off after a while...  
________________________________________  
  
Lawrence stood in his basement examining his blue print with great intent. Capturing the legendary birds was not going to be an easy task, after all they represented some of the most powerful elements in the land. It is what made them so appealing to him in the first place. And as for Lugia...well...that was just a whole other level entirely! This blue print outlined the type of aircraft he would need to build to fly and capture all of them successfully. This was his big chance!  
  
As he made a couple of quick sketches, Lawrence cast his mind back to the day he walked away from his marriage and his daughters to pursue glory. Did he regret it? Mostly not. He felt a little guilt at the hurt caused but he figured they would never understand his desires to be the greatest collector in the Pokemon World.  
  
Jennifer was devastated. She had tried to plead with Lawrence, to beg him to put his family first. How a man's success was not measured by his material things. He hadn't listened. For Lawrence it was simply not enough to settle for 2nd best, he wanted the world to know his name! He recalled Jennifer doing plenty of crying but that she would "always leave the door open for you to see the girls". This was standard Jennifer - No matter how much she was wronged she never used her daughters as weapons and always tried to do right by everyone. As it turns out She needn't have bothered as far as Catherine was concerned. Catherine was angry, angry at her Father for simply walking away from them. The 16 year old's parting words to him "go to hell" still played on Lawrence's mind to this very day. Despite being scolded by Jennifer the teenager hadn't backed down and once or twice when Lawrence had tried to send a birthday card they were returned unopened. Lawrence could have done more, he knew that. But for Catherine, the damage was already done.  
  
But for 8 year old Cassidy, she was excited by her Daddy's adventure. She couldn't wait to see all the rare Pokemon and had begged to go with him. Lawrence had told her no but foolishly promised her he would send her some Pokemon as gifts and write her letters all the time. A strong willed child, Cassidy had kicked and screamed as her Mother held her back the day Lawrence left. Eventually she struggled free and tore off after him.  
  
"Please don't leave Daddy! Come back!!! I want to go too!"  
But it was no use. Lawrence was already too far away for her to catch up. So Cassidy waited. Every Christmas. Every school play. But he never came. Every day she would tear down to the mailbox waiting for a letter that never arrived. As the years passed by she would argue with Catherine who told her to "give it up". Eventually Cassidy's optimism turned to anger too. Finally the day after her 16th birthday she left home to join Team Rocket against her family's wishes. A year after joining she had learned that her Mother had passed away. Her relationship with Catherine remained distant. They hadn't seen each other in person since the funeral...  
  
Lawrence sighed deeply to himself as he climbed back up the stairs and flipped off the light switch. Thinking about his daughters whom he'd left behind only distracted him...  
"Hopefully once they see the news they'll understand" he thought to himself.  
________________________________________  
  
"Wait! Come back please!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"  
Butch's eyes snapped open as Cassidy's cries rang out in the lonely night. She was thrashing around in deep distress tears streaming down her face.  
"I need to wake her" thought Butch. He started shaking her firmly.  
"Cass! Cassie babes! CASSIDY WAKE UP!"  
Cassidy eventually came to her senses. At first she once again didn't recognise where she was and didn't recognise Butch. He waited until it was obvious that everything had re-registered for her before pulling her close towards him and holding her tight. Cassidy buried her head in his chest and broke down sobbing.  
  
"Oh Butch I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me. Everyone just leaves me and I just can't..."  
"Shh babes it's ok. Everything is going to be alright. I will NEVER leave you, that's a pronise!" Butch replied in a soothing voice. He used his sleeve to gently dab at her eyes. She was so beautiful but seeing her cry always killed him.  
"Besides we're partners right?" He smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"  
Cassidy managed a small smile as Butch went to stand up.  
"Well...try and get some sleep Cass. You'll feel better in the morning"  
"Butch! You said you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" Cassidy panicked.  
"Yeah but..."  
"Butch please..." Cassidy said, her eyes watering again. "Stay with me."  
  
Butch glanced back at his own bed and then back at his partner. He nodded and laid down on her bed next to her. Cassidy's breathing was still a little fast but soon slowed as she rested on Butch's chest. Butch gently trailed his hand up and down her back, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. Under any other circumstances this would have been his idea of heaven...  
  
"That feels so nice" Cassidy mumbled as Butch continued along her back.  
"You want me to keep doing it then?" Asked Butch.  
Cassidy opened her eyes and with a smirk flipped over onto her back.  
"Do this side!" She commanded.  
Butch hesitated. "Uh ok..."  
He began trailing his hand from Cassidy's belly button to just underneath her chest. Cassidy reached up and began stroking his chest. For Butch this took him by surprise and without thinking his hand suddenly went higher...  
  
"Gah sorry!" He spluttered as he went to withdraw his hand. Cassidy grabbed it and looked Butch square in the eye.  
"Keep going" she whispered.  
"Cass I..."  
Cassidy gently took Butch's hand and kissed each of his fingers. She then placed it upon her breast and encouraged Butch to massage it. She then reached up and began stroking the back of his head and neck. Their faces were incredibly close now. Cassidy was now completely calm, Butch a little less so.  
  
"You're so beautiful Cass" Butch told her as he laid stroking her face. "I can't stand it when you cry..."  
Cassidy smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from Butch's body and the peaceful intimacy between them. Butch seized the opportunity, leant across and gently kissed her. She immediately opened her eyes and happily obliged. The kiss became passionate, as though they were melting up into the atmosphere and seeing themselves down below. Cassidy snaked her arms around Butch's neck and pulled him towards her so they were fully touching. She began grinding up against him. Butch put a hand up, a bit like when he was signalling to the dentist to stop.  
  
"Oh Cassie I wouldn't do that if I were you! This will only end one way!" He told her. Cassidy smiled at him and went in to kiss him once more. She slid her hand down to his trousers and began undoing his belt. Butch felt himself becoming harder.

"Cassidy. This is your last warning!" He panted. "Don't do anything you might regret."  
Cassidy was already in his pants and soon enough found exactly what she was looking for. She positioned herself on top and gently slid herself down. Butch's hands immediately jumped to his hair, grabbing fistfuls.  
"Fuck Cass. Oh no you don't!"  
Butch carefully rolled them so Cassidy was laid down and he was on top. She purred up at him.  
"I'm so ready for you!"  
"Well sorry to disappoint you Cass but I've wanted this for a long time" Butch admitted. "We're doing this my way".  
  
And then to Cassidy's complete surprise, Butch made love to her tenderly and gently. He softly kissed her all over her body, continued stroking her in all the right places and held her as she whimpered into her orgasm. 

"OH GOD BUUTCHHH!!!!!!!!"

Butch was careful not to get carried away even though it was difficult. He quickly planted a kiss on Cassidy to silence her and prevent the whole police station hearing! He finished with a groan and spilled into her. Every part of him was tingling as he carefully withdrew and planted more kisses on Cassidy. He then laid down beside her once more and pulled her close to him. She felt warm, safe and protected now.

"Night Butch." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
"Night Cassie"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
_"All the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough...never be enough..."_  
________________________________________  
  
Giovanni swivvaled in his chair and gazed out of his office window watching the sunrise the following morning. He had never been one for needing much sleep during the night and had been in his office since 4:30am. It was now a little after 8am and the HQ grounds were slowly getting busier with Rockets going about their daily tasks. As Giovanni watched them he turned his mind to his 2 agents Butch and Cassidy.  
  
They were a frustrating pair. Frustrating in that they seemed to have so much potential and yet always seemed to fall down at the final hurdle. This was the 2nd time they had been arrested and required bail. Not even Jessie and James had managed that - yet! Giovanni frowned and drummed his expensive ball-point on his desk. He figured that maybe some of his Rockets were just not cut out for impulsive schemes and scams. He suddenly remembered Butch in particular was a critical thinker and excellent problem solver. Infact he had gotten the highest score on an IQ test ever seen at the Rocket academy. Perhaps it was time such knowledge was put to better use...  
  
A low knock at the door made Giovanni turn back around. Placing a hand on his loyal Persian, he addressed his visitor.  
"Enter."  
Mondo tentatively walked in. Giovanni nodded to him with a small smile which made him relax a little. The teenager never really knew how to take his boss.  
"Mondo boy, good to see you. Any update on Butch and Cassidy's flight?"  
"Yes sir, it's due in to Saffron in about 90 minutes."  
"Ah excellent. I'll be interested to hear what went wrong this time!" Giovanni said flatly.  
"There was something else sir..." began Mondo.  
"Oh yes?" Replied Giovanni.  
"Yes - the collector Lawrence, the one you asked me to keep an eye on. Well I've received intelligence there's been a great deal of activity at his hideout over the last 12 hours. My source believes he could be building something, a flying vehicle perhaps? This would indicate that he has possibly managed to locate the legendary bird Pokemon."  
"Well that IS interesting" said Giovanni stroking his chin thoughtfully. "And do we have a surname for him yet?"  
"Unfortunately not." Mondo admitted. "But I'm still working on it sir, rest assured once I know, you'll know"  
"Yes it would certainly help" said Giovanni. "Very well Mondo, get along now"  
  
Mondo gave a bow to his boss and swiftly left the office. Giovanni continued stroking Persian.  
"Well at least progress is being made somewhere my friend" he told the cat Pokemon. "If this fool really is going after the legendary birds then Team Rocket will certainly have to compete for them. With Articuno, Zapdos and Moltress we will have control over 3 of the most powerful elements in the land."  
  
Once they had a surname for him, it would be a piece of cake...  
________________________________________  
  
_"This flight is due to land in Saffron City, Kanto in approximately one hours time. Please start ensuring you have your travel documents where appropriate and be mindful of where your personal belongings are"_  
  
The 3 hour flight from the Orange Islands back into mainland Kanto had seemed to have gone quickly. Butch and Cass had had a very early start with their bail arriving at 6:00am and then the announcement that their flight left in 45 minutes! By the time they took off the 2 Rockets were ready to go back to sleep again, never mind have something to eat and watch the obligatory in flight movie. Cass had managed some sleep and had dozed off snuggled into Butch. He found it quite uncomfortable but would never dream of complaining. He just wanted Cassidy to be happy and was hardly daring to believe she could be with him.  
  
He was a little hungry though... could he unwrap his sandwich without waking her? He picked it up but unfortunately it was wrapped in that crinkly foil that always made a racket. Despite his best efforts to be quiet, Cassidy stirred just as he lifted the sandwich to his mouth.  
"Damn it, sorry Cass I was trying to be quiet!" Butch said feeling guilty.  
"Oh it's ok... probably should have woken soon anyway" Cassidy replied. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" she opened her mouth indicating to Butch to feed her sandwich. He rolled his eyes and offered it to her but pulled it away and took a bite himself as she leant in.  
"Asshole" she said giving him a playful smack.  
"Urgh fine!" Butch said giving her the rest of the sandwich.  
"So how far away are we?" Cass asked.  
"About 45 minutes now. Before we have to face the music!" Butch replied darkly.  
"It'll be fine!" Said Cassidy breezily. "The boss knows we're his best else he wouldn't have come for us...again..."  
"Well I wish I had your optimism Cass!" Butch laughed.  
  
"Anyway...It'll be good to sleep in my own bed again. I never sleep as well when I'm away from it" admitted Cassidy.  
Butch suddenly remembered the events leading up to last night and the nightmare Cassidy seemed to have been experiencing. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask given they had recently gone to a whole new level.  
"So uh Cass, what was the nightmare about last night? Did I leave my socks on the floor again?"  
Cassidy snorted. "No nothing like that. Uh it's kinda stupid really... I was remembering the day my Dad left and how I begged to go with him. I haven't seen him since..."  
"Oh crap Cass, I'm sorry I didn't realise!" Butch replied. He grasped her hand and stroked it gently.  
"Oh it's ok" she replied. "I just kinda wish I had answers sometimes y'know?"  
  
Butch nodded. He knew that wish all too well. His own Father had left when his Mother discovered she was pregnant. He had never met him, he could have possibly passed him in the street and not known.  
"What's your family like?" Cassidy asked him.  
Butch swallowed. "Well my old man buggered off before I was born, I've never met him. Mum tried to keep it together but being a single Mum was tough, she was working 3 jobs at one point! As the eldest of 4 I left school earlier than planned and joined Team Rocket as a way to get extra cash. But my Mum disapproved, said we weren't that desperate for money"

"I did lose it a bit then" Butch continued. "Told her we WERE that desperate if my brothers and sister were going to school in old clothes and our electric was being cut off every Tuesday. We argued and eventually I couldn't stand it any more so I left... joined Team Rocket. I haven't had contact with Mum or my siblings for years. Last I heard she had met someone new who earns good money so at least i know they're being taken care of."  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Well...I'm glad I got to meet you Butch. Things could have been so different if we didn't find each other."  
Butch planted a kiss on her forehead and took her hand in his again.  
"So what made your dad leave the family?" He asked.  
"Uh well - he was heavily focused on making it as a Pokemon collector" Cass explained. "Which would have been fine but he used to put that before his family. I used to get so jealous of kids who always had their dads there for them. I was more of a daddy's girl than my sister Catherine so it affected me more. When he left she wanted nothing more to do with him. It caused arguments so eventually I left to join Team Rocket. Catherine did say her door was always open to me though. She's a very kind hearted person really. She wanted to be a nurse when she grew up and I would be very surprised if she wasn't now"  
  
"I guess we both grew up in dysfunctional families" Butch said finally. "Most people you speak to in Team Rocket have stories similar to ours"  
Cassidy leant her head on Butch's shoulder and breathed in his scent of cologne and cigarettes. She could get used to this!  
"You're probably the closest to have family now Butch. All I know is if I ever have kids, I would give them a stable family"  
Butch nodded "for sure Cass!"  
________________________________________  
  
A black car with tinted windows was waiting to pick them up from the airport. The journey from Saffron to Viridian was monotonous, by the time they finally arrived back at headquarters it was early evening and dusk was just beginning to settle in. Giovanni had apparently requested to see them straight away which was never a good sign! Cassidy grumbled as she followed Butch down the corridor towards their boss's office. She was desperate for a shower! Not to mention more sleep...  
  
"Well...here goes..." Butch muttered as he reached up and knocked the door.  
"Enter." Came their boss's voice from the other side.  
The 2 rockets walked slowly in, not sure of what to expect. Giovanni was sat in his red leather chair with his back to them. Persian was at his side purring softly and not taking its eyes off Butch and Cass. As the drew nearer, Cass decided to speak.  
"Sir? You asked to see us straight away?"  
Giovanni span round and leaned back in his chair, his finger tips touching.  
  
"Care to explain the idiocacy behind this latest failure?" He asked them steadily.  
Butch swallowed. "Um well...it was an unfortunate set of circumstances really sir. Plans were foiled by that same kid with the Pikachu. The one Jessie and James always struggle with. The Pikachu certainly is quite powerful..."  
"Obviously we know that's no excuse!" Added Cassidy quickly.  
Giovanni continued staring at the 2 of them. Eventually he span back around to face the window once more. As he looked out over the grounds and the imminent sunset he addressed his 2 agents.  
  
"4 weeks from today is the annual Team Rocket summer BBQ" he said slowly. The following day which is the Monday, you will both be leaving on a new mission which I feel may better suit your skills and abilities.  
Butch and Cass looked at each other.  
"Oh um understood sir!" Began Butch. "Can I ask what the mission involves?"  
"You can." Replied Giovanni. "We have been following the activities of a Pokemon collector called Lawrence for some time now. We have received intelligence that he is now building some kind of aircraft. This indicates to us that he has located the legendary bird Pokemon. Your mission is to track him down and once he has secured the legendary Pokemon, you move in and secure them for Team Rocket."  
  
Butch nodded enthusiastically but Cassidy's head suddenly starting spinning. Surely the boss wasn't referring to...  
"I trust this is ok with you Cassidy?" The Giovanni snapped, seeing the look on her face.  
"Oh um, yes sir!" She stammered. "Do we uh have a last name for this Lawrence?"  
"No" Giovanni said. "Mondo is trying to find out as we speak, he can also fill you in on what we know about him so far. Now you may both leave, and for your sakes I suggest you do not mess this one up!"  
"Yes sir!" They both said in unison and promptly walked out of the office. Once outside and a little way along the corridor Butch let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well that could have gone worse!" He said to Cassidy. Cass however, wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't help but think this was all a bit too coincidental, another Pokemon collector called Lawrence?   
"Cass babes? You ok?" Butch asked her, gently touching her arm.  
"Hm? Oh yeah I'm ok Butch, just tired y'know?" She replied.  
Butch smiled. "Yeah I do know. Come on let's get back to our room before we get in any more shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4  
  
_"Try as we might to postpone them, days of reckoning will inevitably arrive"_  
________________________________________  
  
Lawrence had made excellent progress on building his aircraft over the last couple of weeks. The prototype had been exactly the sort of scale he had envisioned and the materials had proved not that hard to come by. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong for him!  
  
One evening he decided to retire early to his bedroom and found a box in his bedside table of his very first collectable Pokemon items. Amongst them, a shiny Charizard coin he had won in an art competition as a child. He also discovered a very very old model of a Pokemon watch which somehow still worked to his greatest surprise. Lawrence continued peering through his valuable nik-naks until he found what he was looking for. At last he found it right at the bottom of the box.  
  
There it was - his ancient Mew card. It was very special and unique. Lawrence had never seen a card like it before and hadn't since. It depicted Mew amongst some ancient text he had never quite got around to translating properly. The colouring was mystical and had a shiny appearance for it's presumably old age. The card came to be in Lawrence's possession shortly before Cassidy's birth. It was gifted to him by an older relative who had apparently seen the potential in him as a collector of extraordinary things.  
  
Lawrence's brow slowly fell into a frown and he sighed deeply slamming the box lid down. It had been 10 years since he last saw Cassidy. She was just a little girl then, albeit a feisty one and Lawrence could re-call her strong willed protests the day he left. She had always been a daddy's girl, that he could put his hands up and admit to. Cassidy resembled him in so many ways besides looks. She had his strong, determined personality and a desire to collect things. She would be 18 now. Lawrence wondered at times what sort of adult she had grown into. Has she followed his footsteps or had she carved her own path in life?  
  
Lawrence felt a tinge of regret at the way he had handled things. Especially with Cassidy. He knew the relationship with Catherine was beyond repair but he couldn't help but hope that Cassidy would be more understanding should their paths ever cross again. But of course it was never enough to have him reconsider his dreams and his goals. Everyone had a dream in the Pokemon world. This was his and he had already sacrificed so much to achieve it. Even if that meant walking away from his family.  
  
Lawrence climbed into his bed and lay there for a long time before falling asleep with his Mew card in his warm hands. This is where it had all began for him and this time, he was determined to finish the job...  
________________________________________  
  
The day of the BBQ finally arrived. It was the perfect day for it! Warm and sunny. Giovanni organised the occasion every year to celebrate the latest successes within Team Rocket and give mentions to certain hard-working agents. Although Butch knew it was highly unlikely they would get a mention, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of free food!  
  
"At least we got an invite I suppose!" He laughed as he pulled a casual shirt from his wardrobe. "Jessie and James didn't according to Domino. They're still bumming around in the Orange Islands somewhere!"  
  
Cassidy slowly lifted her head from her pillow as her partner continued chatting. She slowly sat up and took a couple of small breaths to steady herself. She didn't feel right at all. She felt...heavier and very light headed. And tired, almost as if she had had hardly any sleep! With more effort than usual she hoisted herself up and slowly padded to the bathroom. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and concluded a shower might make her feel better. Butch appeared at her side and kissed her neck passionately.  
"You ok Cass? You're a bit quiet this morning?" He asked her.  
"Oh yeah I'm fine! Just need to wake up properly that's all!" Cassidy reassured him. "Now go away. I need to shower!"  
"Can't I join you?!" Butch pouted.  
"No! You'll use up all the hot water" Cassidy replied managing a small laugh.  
  
Butch scoffed and walked out to finish getting dressed. Cassidy slowly peeled off her nightie and started the shower. As she got in, she let out a small shiver as the initial coldness of the water hit her skin drawing up goosebumps. She reached around her shoulders and stood there for what seemed like ages. She just couldn't place why she didn't feel right...  
  
She squeezed her bottle of coconut conditioner and started to wash her hair. By now the bathroom had become quite steamy and condensation had started to form on the window. Cassidy knew she had been in a while and finished up just as Butch softly tapped the door.  
  
"Everything ok Cass?" You've been in there quite a while..."  
"Yeah I'm fine!" She called back. "I'm just..."  
But she couldn't finish her sentence as all of a sudden a strong surge of nausea washed over her and before she knew it was vomited into the sink.  
The door flung open and Butch rushed inside.  
"Shit! Cass!" He pulled her sopping hair back as quickly as possible and whilst holding onto it with one hand used the other to rub her back.  
"Urgh. Sorry about that." She muttered as she rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash. Butch stared uneasily at her.  
"Cass I don't mean to keep on but are you SURE everything is ok? You can tell me anything you know..."  
"Yeah I know..." Cassidy groaned. "Look I'm fine Butch, honestly! Might just be the heat or something. Come on we don't want to be late!" She quickly walked out of the bathroom and went to find one of her favourite summery dresses to wear.  
  
Butch frowned and started gathering his phone and wallet. He was not convinced one bit.  
  
The BBQ was already in full swing by the time Butch and Cass arrived downstairs. Cass had managed to shrug off her random sickness and happily went over to chat and laugh with Domino and Wendy. Butch couldn't help but keep a close eye on her. Something definitely wasn't right, no matter how much she tried to convince him otherwise.  
  
"Alright buddy?" Mondo beamed cheerfully as he appeared by Butch's side with a can of beer for him.  
"Ooh you read my mind! Thanks mate!" Butch said as he took the can. They sat down at one of the outdoor tables.  
"All set for tomorrow?" Asked Mondo.  
"Just about!" Replied Butch. "We're gonna be travelling light I suspect. It's only to Johto. If what we know so far is correct he wouldn't have gotten far...yet!"  
"Well you've got my number if you need more supplies" Mondo reminded him. "Just don't tell Jessie as she thinks I'm only here to serve them!"  
"As I I would!" Butch snorted. "Wouldnt be worth the hassle to stir up anything between Jessie and Cass anyway."  
  
The 2 rockets sat drinking their drinks and were soon joined by Tyson. As he and Mondo enthusiastically discussed baseball scores, a conversation Butch usually joined in with, he couldn't help but keep his gaze on Cassidy.  
She still seemed cheerful enough but Butch noticed she was twiddling her hair. A sure sign something was on her mind as he'd picked up on over the last couple of years. Every so often they would catch each other's gaze and she would smile at him and he at her.  
  
"Not sure if it's any relation to Cass!! Haha!!!"  
...  
...  
"Butch???!"  
"Hmm? Sorry mate I didn't get a word of that" Butch admitted to Mondo as the younger man finally got his attention.  
"I was just saying... I found out the surname of Lawrence the collector. Its Gelardan. No relation to Cass?" Mondo asked.  
"No I wouldn't have thought so. Gelardan is quite a common name in Johto" Butch said to him. "But at least we have a name now, that's handy!" He figured he should go and tell Cass the news.  
  
Cassidy was sat with Domino and Wendy still laughing in good spirits when Butch appeared and quickly pulled her to one side.  
"Hey you ok?!" She smiled as she offered up one of the cooked sausages which Butch duly took a bite from.  
"Mm!!! Hey so listen Mondo found out the name of that collector Lawrence. It's an easy one to remember - Gelardan same as yours! We still ok to leave early tomorrow?"  
Cassidy could hardly breathe as her world started spinning viciously out of control. No this couldn't be happening! Lawrence Gelardan, her estranged father was the collector they were supposed to go and rob?!  
"Cass talk to me! What is wrong?!" She heard Butch shout. It made no difference however as she finally exhaled and everything went black as she crashed to the floor...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
_"That's what you get when you let your heart win"_  
________________________________________  
  
The hazy sunrise lit up Viridian City early on Monday morning. Some Pidgey could be heard tweeting softly to themselves and a small group of Ratata were scurrying the streets in a bid to find some scraps before the rubbish trucks came around. It was a little after 5am and the first ferry of the day from Vermillion to Olivine would be departing at 6:30am.  
  
Butch stuffed the last of his clothes in a black holdall, zipped it up and casually chucked it down by the door. He had been up since 4am having not slept particularly well. He never really did ahead of long trips but also the events of yesterday had been playing on his mind all night. Cassidy appeared with her own bags and placed them next to Butch's. She smiled at her partner.  
"Ugh...morning! Still feels like the middle of night!" She said as brightly as she could muster.  
"Mm" came Butch's reply.  
Cassidy cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm fine." Butch said coolly as he checked his wallet for the ferry tickets. He was careful not to meet Cassidy's eye. She shrugged and went to check her appearance 1 final time in the mirror. She could see the back of Butch in the reflection and held her gaze for a moment or 2.  
"He's probably just half asleep" she thought to herself. She straightened a few strands of hair and rejoined Butch ready to leave for Vermillion Port.  
  
One small perk of the job was that they were allowed to take Butch's own car which wouldn't be as easily recognised as a Team Rocket vehicle. Butch ran his fingers appreciatively along the body managing a small smile to himself before coming to the trunk, opening it and dumping his bags inside. Normally he would have taken Cassidy's bags from her so she wouldn't need to lift them but today he left the trunk open and was already sat in the driver's seat scrolling through his phone when she approached. Of course Cassidy was more than capable of lifting her own bags but that wasn't to say she didn't notice this change of behaviour in Butch this morning. She had barely climbed into the passenger seat when he started the engine with a little more force than usual.  
  
"Got everything?" Butch asked her.  
"Uh yeah I think so" Cass replied.  
Butch nodded and put the car into gear. They set off and were soon on the main highway down to Vermillion City. Cass watched the vast buildings of Viridian City slowly become more green as the main road led around the forest and out over the highway. She noticed that the sun was now starting to rise fully in the distance. It would be daylight by the time they reached Vermillion.  
After a few miles, Butch reached forward and put on the radio. Some 90's punk rock band were playing. Not Cassidy's sort of music in the slightest - surely he knew that?  
  
She turned her head hoping to catch his eye or the very least exchange a smile so she knew he was only winding her up. His eyes remained on the road, he wouldn't look at her at all. In fact he was barely blinking. He had a blank expression on his face. Was it concentration? Cassidy couldn't tell. He had 1 hand on the wheel with his arm resting on the window and the other resting on his right leg. Every so often he would sigh softly through his nose.  
  
"Butch you sure you're ok?" Cassidy asked him uneasily. He really was behaving very odd.  
"Perfect. Never been better" her partner snapped. He leant forward and turned up the radio even more. He still refused to look at Cassidy. She slumped down miserably in her seat. Why was he acting this way? Cassidy almost wished they were back in that police cell on the Orange Islands where Butch was gentle and loving...  
  
They arrived at the ferry port in good time. Butch screeched to a halt in the queue for cars ready to start boarding. He leant across Cassidy to reach into the glove compartment for their tickets. Cassidy froze as his shoulder made contact with her thigh, she could have sworn she noticed some goosebumps on his neck too. She also caught a whiff of his colongue, the same one he was wearing the night they had sex in the cell. She couldn't stand it anymore...  
  
"Board the car, I'm going on by foot" she garbled as she flung the car door open and slammed it behind her. Butch immediately leant out of the driver's window incredibly pink in the face.  
"Where are you going??" He shouted after her.  
"I'll see you on there!" Cassidy called back as she hot footed it to the pedestrian queue. She was starting to feel sick again and figured Butch witnessing that might send him over the edge. Butch gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Eventually a member of staff waved him on and he put the car into gear and drove carefully onto the ferry.  
  
Despite the good weather the sea was a little choppy that morning. It was not enough to cause any concern amongst the passengers but Cassidy certainly felt every sway. She had just finished up in the toilet for thr 3rd time already when Butch eventually caught up with her.  
"Finished running off?" He asked her as he followed her onto the deck. Cassidy was breathless and she felt herself getting agitated now.  
"Look Butch! I don't know what I've done to upset you but I'm not feeling great so if you have nothing nice to say leave me alone please!!" She snapped.  
"You really don't know?" Butch asked her doubtfully.  
"Not a clue!" Cassidy replied and turned her back to him, leaning on the rails staring out to sea. She could feel angry tears forming and tried her best to blink them away. Butch suddenly saw red.  
  
"I asked you about 20 fucking times if you were alright yesterday. You kept saying you were fine, that you had nothing to tell me and then bam! You deck it in front of everyone!"  
Cassidy span round. "Well maybe I was having a funny 5 minutes?"  
"Why would you lie to me?" Butch asked bitterly.  
"I didn't! Well...ok I wasnt being completely honest about feeling ok but I'm fine now aren't I? Now can we please just do this mission and maybe go back to how..."  
"Back to how what????"  
"Back to how it was a couple of weeks ago...in the cell" Cassidy said quietly.  
  
Butch's expression softened a little. He reached out awkwardly and gave Cassidy's arm a rub. He sighed as she struggled to make eye contact with him.  
"Cass just please be honest with me. It's kind of insulting to think I don't notice when something is amiss with you. You've demonstrated this morning you're exactly the same with me..."  
Cassidy looked Butch square in the eye. "Oh ho! So was this some kind of test?!"  
"Don't be so stupid" Butch replied. He walked towards the lower deck.  
"I'll be downstairs."  
  
Cassidy stared after him for a few seconds and then turned back around facing the sea. She tried to breathe deeply but it was no use. She dashed for the toilet once more...  
________________________________________  
  
They docked in Olivine City a little after 9am. Cassidy had already gone down to the car and snuggled up with her travel pillow to make it look like she was just tired from the early start. She really couldn't face any more questioning from Butch. Thankfully he didn't notice too much when he appeared as he immediately starting pushing buttons on the Sat Nav.  
"Mondo said Lawrence was originally from Greenfield and seeing as that's your hometown it figures we should start there as you know the area" Butch said.  
"It'll be weird to go back there..." Cassidy admitted. "Its just SouthEast of Goldenrod so shouldn't take us too long"  
Butch drove off towards the coastal road that led to Greenfield via Goldenrod City. It wasnt long before his radio picked up the new transmissions from the new region and of course the famous radio tower! Butch hummed the Pokemon march happily to himself. Cassidy remained curled up with her pillow.  
  
She had lost count of how many times she was sick on that wretched boat. Although the current probably hadn't helped Cassidy suspected she would have been sick regardless. She closed her nose and tried to breathe as deeply and quietly as she could. She hadn't eaten anything yet and was only managing small sips of water...  
  
"Hey Cass, I know you'll get sick of me asking but are you ok?" Butch asked her testingly. Cassidy managed to lift her head and nodded.  
"Yep! Just tired y'know?"  
"Yeah it must be hard work sitting there" Butch teased.  
"You won't let me drive this thing!!" Cassidy protested. She flopped back on her pillow again as Butch laughed. He leant over and patted her knee.  
"I was joking baby"  
Cassidy managed a small smile then. It was the first time he had called that today. It sounded right, it felt right.  
"You're right though, there's no way you've driving my pride and joy" Butch chuckled. He turned back towards the road and his face quickly dropped to a frown.  
"Shit - I need petrol! Gonna need to stop off Cass."  
  
He pulled into the next service station as they were not too far from Greenfield now. Cassidy glanced around nervously at the familiar surroundings, she knew this service station. It was the one she used to pass through on her way to school. It was the one her dad brought her to on a Saturday morning to buy sweets... After filling up, Butch went to pay and she tried to lower herself in the seat, paranoid that she would be recognised by some of the locals. She still felt terrible and now rather faint again. It was incredibly warm inside the car and soon little beads of sweat started breaking from her forehead and her breathing became laboured.  
  
_"Come along Cassidy, now which sweeties did you want dear?"_  
_"Gum drops please Daddy! They're my favourite!"_  
_"Ok angel. Hold onto the bag tight"_  
_"Thank you Daddy, you're the best!"_  
  
Butch slowly walked back to his car with an armful of goodies like soda cans and crisps. He was pleased they had made such excellent time so far, it seemed as though things were finally going right. He opened the door and instantly dropped everything to the floor in horror as he came face to face with Cassidy passed out over the dashboard.  
"CASSIE!!!!" Butch cried as he tried to sit her up. She was really floppy and struggling to regain consciousness.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked a passing man who had come over at Butch's yell.  
"I need to get her to a hospital - now!" Butch shouted in fear and panic.  
The man took one look at Cassidy and nodded. "Come with me!"  
________________________________________  
  
Cassidy slowly fluttered her eyelids and squinted as the bright white room came into focus. The window was slightly open and a gentle breeze was cooling on her clammy skin. She turned her head slowly and noticed it was still daylight although she couldn't exactly tell how long she'd been out or even where she was. As she finally stirred and tried to sit up Butch sprang up from a nearby chair and knelt beside her.  
"Cassie!!!! Hey, take it easy everything's ok baby"  
"Where am I?" Cassidy murmured.  
  
Butch swallowed. "In hospital baby. You became really ill in the car. But it's alright now. We'll find out what's going on don't you worry"  
Cassidy nodded and gently squeezed Butch's hand. The door to her room suddenly opened and a doctor walked in with a slight smile on his face.  
"Ah good you're awake! How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better" Cassidy admitted.  
"Well shall we start from the beginning then?" The doctor said kindly. He turned to Butch. "You might want to go and get a chair yourself"  
  
"Um...ok" Butch said puzzled as he scooted a chair over. He sat beside Cassidy and clasped her hand in his, stroking it softly.  
"Ok so... we ran a few blood tests and routine obs on you when you were brought in and they revealed a few things. So first of all, you're anaemic. Quite common in young women but easily fixed with an iron supplement."  
"More veggies then Cass!" Sniggered Butch. Cassidy frowned at him. She didn't really like vegetables!  
  
"Your blood pressure is also quite low. Again that is easily fixed, very common"  
"So is that it? Doesn't seem so bad" Cassidy said.  
"Well there is 1 last thing we found..." began the doctor. Butch and Cass glanced at each other worried before looking back at the doctor. He leant forward and placed a hand on Cassidy's arm.  
"It would appear Cassidy, that you are in the very early stages of pregnancy"  
________________________________________  
  
Butch and Cass sat there in stunned silence for what seemed like several minutes. The doctor glanced between them, secretly wishing one of them would say something.  
"Are...are you sure?" Butch said at last. The doctor nodded.  
"Yes, 100%. The modern tests we use nowadays are virtually guaranteed accuracy. It would also explain the anaemia and low blood pressure..."  
Butch nodded slowly and continued to sit there stunned, trying to process what he had just been told. His head was spinning.  
  
Cassidy hadn't said a word the entire time. She had tried to open her mouth several times but no sound came out. Eventually she mustered up the strength to ask her first question of what she already knew would be of many.  
"How far along am I?" She croaked.  
"Not far at all." Replied the doctor. "Our test said 3+ weeks so conception was possibly around a month ago?" He glanced around at the 2 young Rockets who were still sat dumb struck.  
"I can see this has come as a bit of shock. Take all the time you need, we are here to answer questions and we can refer you to someone who can help you explore your options. For now Cassidy will need to be on bed rest for at least the next few weeks but we can discuss that later. I'll leave you 2 alone".  
  
The doctor left and closed the door quietly behind him. Cassidy drew a sharp intake of breath and turned towards Butch.  
"Butch? Say something please..."  
Butch shook his head slowly and eventually spoke. "I just...I can't believe it Cass..." he turned towards his partner. "I guess our first priority is to make sure you're well and go from there."  
  
"Well there is no way I can stay on bed rest for weeks!" Cassidy said. "We have a mission to complete. The boss will go nuclear if we screw up again!"  
"I think we've screwed up already Cass" Butch replied quietly. He got up and started walking around the room trying to process everything from a practical point of view.  
"I guess while you're recuperating we could use that time to figure out what we're going to do. I'll need to think of somewhere we can stay that's not a tent! It might be that I can go on and do some bits of the mission and you join me later or..."  
  
"Forget it Butch! I'm not hanging around! I'll be fine! Just need to get some iron in me and I'll be as good as new" Cassidy protested. "We'll deal with this along the way" she added gesturing towards her stomach.  
"Cass listen to me! You'll harm yourself more if you try and do too much when you need rest." Butch argued. "Not to mention put the baby at risk".  
"Its hardly a baby yet Butch!" Cassidy snapped. She was getting frustrated at the fussing and being treated like a delicate flower who might drop dead at any moment. Butch stopped in his tracks and slammed his fist down.  
  
"FINE!" He said, his voice raised now. "You crack on and hurt both of you! Well done Cass, a really selfish start to Motherhood!"  
With that Butch fled the room and slammed the door after him. Cass tried to follow him but her legs were like jelly and almost gave way beneath her. She realised then that Butch was right and regret instantly hit her like a ton of bricks. She called Butch's name but he was long gone. Cass sank onto the bed and started sobbing. Oh how she wished she could rewind everything! Butch was now gone and she was in a vulnerable state with no-one...  
  
Cassidy reached over and found her mobile phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found the number she was after. It was a number she hadn't rang for a long time. Would her desperate call be welcomed? There was only one way to find out... she pressed the button and held her phone tentatively to hear ear. The dialing tone buzzed once...twice...three times and then a voice answered.  
  
"Hello? You've reached Catherine!"  
"Um Catherine...it's me..." mumbled Cassidy. "Long time no speak!"  
"Cassidy???? My goodness. It's been a while little sis!" Catherine exclaimed.  
"Uh yeah...surprise!" Cassidy said.

"So then..." Catherine asked sternly. "What sort of trouble have you got yourself into this time???"

 

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Sisters are like fat thighs - they stick together"  
________________________________________  
  
_There was a numb silence in the doctor's office broken only by sniffs. Catherine and her husband Spencer were sat huddled together. Catherine was weeping quietly into Spencer's chest. The doctor shifted and gently spoke to them._  
  
_"Unfortunately after a 4th miscarriage we usually have to run some tests to explore why this might be happening. They did indicate it would be highly unlikely to carry a pregnancy to term."_  
  
_Spencer nodded to acknowledge the doctor's words and carried on holding his wife. Eventually he mustered the strength to speak._  
  
_"What could be done?"_  
  
_"Honestly? You might wish to consider alternative options. Surrogacy for example or even adoption. Neither are to be taken lightly of course but please take all the time you need. It has to be right for you as a couple"._  
  
_Catherine lifted her head slowly from Spencer's chest and stared blankly at nothing in particular. The words didn't really sink in for her that day. She felt robbed. It wasnt fair. They were a successful, intelligent couple who ate right, took regular exercise, didn't drink or smoke. None of this made sense to Catherine, why had her body failed her?_  
  
_All she wanted was a baby. And this was tearing her apart..._  
  
_"We'll find a way Catherine dear." Spencer reassured her. "Everything will work out just the way it's supposed to"_  
________________________________________  
  
Catherine had driven over to Greenfield hospital immediately. She worked as a nurse there and had attracted some puzzled looks from colleagues who knew it to be her day off.  
  
Cassidy hadn't given Catherine a straight answer to her question and her older sister was especially shocked when she told her she was back on Johto and in Greenfield Hospital! Cassidy's exact words "please just come and I'll explain when you get here" were still playing on Catherine's mind as she marched through the hospital corridors. Despite having a distant relationship with Cassidy over the last few years she was still her little sister. Catherine loved her and was ready to help her out in a heartbeat, whatever she needed...  
  
Cassidy was sat up in bed, her tear soaked face was now blotchy and red. She had tried to ring Butch countless times but after rejecting the first few calls he had diverted to voicemail. Cassidy had no idea where he was or if he was ever coming back. A quiet knock came at her door and she quickly wiped at her eyes as best she could.  
"Come in" she croaked.  
The door slowly opened and Catherine peeked round. It had been a while since she had last seen her little sister and she rushed forward to embrace her.  
"Oh Cass!!! How are you? It's so good to see you!"  
Overcome with emotion, Cassidy collapsed into fresh tears. Catherine sat on her bed and pulled her close to her.  
"Shh!!! Oh Cassie it's ok! Whatever it is, we can fix it! You dont need to worry! I'm here now".  
  
Cassidy pulled back. "Its been a while" she said quietly.  
"Well..." Catherine said, "why don't you start at the beginning? I mean I take it you're still in that damn Team Rocket?"  
Cassidy nodded and Catherine couldn't help but roll her eyes. Cassidy glared at her older sister.  
"I need help not judgement" she snapped.  
"Ok, ok!" Said Catherine. "I'll listen!"  
  
"Ok...so..." began Cassidy. "About a month ago me and my partner were arrested and taken to jail whilst working in the Orange Islands. Whilst inside we ended up...yeah..."  
"Right" said Catherine. She had to stifle a small laugh at Cassidy's matter-of-fact attitude at the fact she had had sex in a jail cell.  
"So when you say partner do you mean your boyfriend? Or your work colleague?"  
Cassidy bowed her head, she could feel tears filling her eyes again.  
"Oh I see..." Catherine understood.  
"Anyway..." Cassidy continued, "so we were bailed out by our boss and this morning we caught a ferry from Kanto to undergo a mission here. I havent been well and got taken ill at that service station just down the road. They...they done some tests and I'm pregnant".  
  
She looked up at Catherine expecting the anger, the judgement, the disappointment from her older sister. Instead all she could see was shock and a kind of profound sadness, almost as if a small part of her had actually just died inside.  
"Pregnant?" whispered Catherine.  
"Yeah" muttered Cassidy. "It...it was a stupid mistake, just once!"  
Just the once. Oh how Catherine longed for it to be that easy. She could have bored her younger sister with the fine details of her 4 miscarriages, each of them taking months to conceive only for it to end before it had even begun. She closed her eyes, she loved Cassidy but for her, this was just the final nail in the coffin. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
"So yeah...I've messed up pretty bad..." Cassidy muttered quietly.  
Composing herself, Catherine took Cassidy's hand in hers and squeezed it tight.  
"Now you listen to me Cass, we'll figure it out together, don't you worry. You can stay with me for as long as you need ok?"  
"Thank you" Cassidy replied sincerely. She couldn't help but notice her sister's gaze upon her as yet non existent bump. "What is it?" She asked.  
Catherine shook her head.  
"Its nothing Cass dont worry! So have the doctors said you need to stay in for long?"  
"No I don't think so. Just bed rest for a little while. I kind of need to get back to work really..."  
"Well you mustn't rush into anything. You don't want to compromise either of your health" said Catherine. She leant over and kissed her sister on the forehead.  
"I'll give you a call tomorrow if you like? Once you know you're definitely being discharged. You're both welcome to stay, you and your partner. Where is he anyhow?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "I don't know... we rowed... think he's gone to cool off. He's kind of like you really, very protective! Only has my best interests at heart. I'm just too stubborn to realise that sometimes"  
Catherine laughed. "Well it would be nice to meet him eventually! Now get some rest! I'll message you later".  
  
With that she left and Cassidy was once again left alone feeling weak and exhausted. She desperately wanted to sleep again but her mind could only focus on one thing. She pulled out her phone and checked hopefully to see if Butch had tried to call or at least messaged. There was nothing...  
  
Cassidy laid down on her soft pillows and tried her hardest not to keep replaying the events of the past few hours in her mind. She had no idea how she was going to handle any of this and she knew she needed Butch now more than ever.  
The door handle suddenly turned and Cassidy immediately looked up. Her heart gave a leap as Butch skulked in. He kicked the door shut with his foot and sank back into his chair as low as possible without looking at Cassidy. It was almost as if he was trying to fall through the bottom into the earth. Cassidy noticed his hand was badly bruised and swollen and he had obviously been crying. The 2 of them sat in awkward silence for a minute or 2 before Butch eventually spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry." He croaked. "I acted like a dick. You're not selfish Cass. I'm just...scared I guess. I just want to protect you. Well, both of you really!"  
Cassidy hesitated. "I'm scared too Butch... I thought you were never going to come back. I thought that was it."  
Butch looked up at Cassidy and managed a small smile towards her.  
"Nah. You'll never get rid of me that easily" he muttered with a laugh.  
"Dare I ask what happened to your hand?" Cassidy asked.  
"I punched a wall" Butch admitted. "Hey don't look at me like that! Cass?? Aw baby please don't cry! I'm sorry!" He sat on the bed and pulled Cassidy into his arms. Cassidy clung to him like a child, afraid if she let him go he would leave again.  
"You said you'd never leave" she mumbled.  
"I know baby..." Butch replied as he trailed a hand along Cassidy's arm. "Listen, we'll figure it out ok? We're a team you and me. There's nothing we can't do if we stick together ok?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. She figured she would tell him about Catherine in the morning. Right now she just wanted to rest in Butch's arms. She was never letting him go again.  
"Stay with me" she said sleepily as she smuggled down on Butch's chest. He pulled her as close to him as possible and planted a kiss on her lips. They remained like that for the rest of the night...  
________________________________________  
  
Cassidy was discharged the following lunchtime. Butch was surprised to learn she had been in touch with her sister but was relieved to hear that they could stay with her for a little while, it was a load off his mind. As Catherine pulled up outside the hospital entrance he hung back half shyly as Cassidy rushed forward to embrace her sister.  
"You look much better already. Did you manage to get any sleep?" Catherine asked her.  
"Yeah I did thanks" Cassidy smiled. "I've been prescribed some anti-sickness medication so hopefully this will help too".  
"Yes fingers crossed but remember you need to take it easy too!" Catherine warned her. As Cassidy climbed in the passenger seat Catherine looked up at Butch and smiled.  
  
"You must be Butch! Cassidy's already told me all about you!"  
"Uhh.... all good I hope?" Butch stammered. He figured his storming out of the hospital and a subsequent bruised hand didn't exactly set the best of first impressions.  
"Well...good enough!" Catherine winked. She beckoned to the rear door of the car. Once everyone was belted in she set off towards her home in the suburbs of Greenfield.  
  
"So do you live alone Catherine?" Butch asked her. She looked at him in the rear view mirror and shook her head.  
"Nope, me and my husband Spencer. Who is also looking forward to meeting you both!"  
"When did that happen?" Cassidy asked surprised.  
"Last year. It was only a tiny affair with a couple of witnesses. Neither of us wanted the fuss and Spencer is a wee bit older than me anyhow..."  
"How much older??? You got yourself a sugar Daddy?" Cassidy giggled.  
"A few years!! Anyway you're older than Cass aren't you Butch?" Catherine asked him.  
"Yeah. Only 2 years older" Butch laughed.  
"Ok well... a few more than that" Catherine sighed. "Spencer is 20 years older than me if you must know. In actual fact he's 9 days younger than Dad"  
  
There was an awkward silence. Cassidy certainly wasnt expecting that! Catherine frowned to herself for bringing up their estranged father at what was already a difficult time. Thankfully Butch came to the rescue.  
"I've never actually been to Johto before! I hope I get some time to do some sightseeing"  
"Oh yes...well there's plenty to see here. The Radio Tower, the Ruins of Alph, National Park and the Burned Towers. Catherine explained. "And Goldenrod is usually bustling until late, plenty of shops etc".  
  
They eventually arrived at Catherine and Spencer's house. It was a beautiful mansion type building with extensive grounds and secluded gardens. Cassidy was speechless when she climbed out of the car. She stared at her sister open mouthed.  
"This place is incredible!" She gasped. Catherine smiled.  
"Well...I can't really take the credit here on part-time nurse's wages. Spencer is a research scientist so earns good money" she explained.  
"I reckon even James would be impressed with this place" Butch said to Cass as he grabbed their bags from the trunk.  
"Whose James?" Catherine asked.  
"Uh, someone from work. Came from money. One of the wealthiest families in Kanto". Butch replied bitterly.  
"Not the Morgans?" Came a voice.  
Spencer came walking down the steps leading from the house and embraced his wife.  
"Uh..yeah that's them. Do you know them?" Cassidy asked.  
"I knew Thomas. I went to school with him. He was a bit of a strange bloke in later years. Knew he had a son called James, about your age I would say. Anyway! You must be Cassidy! And Butch? It's lovely to meet you both!"  
  
He gave Cassidy a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Butch. Both of them instantly felt at ease with his warm, kind personality. He was obviously very clever but at the same time modest and down to earth. Cassidy realised he was incredibly similar to her older sister, perhaps that's why they seemed so good together. Catherine had done well for herself.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here. Catherine mustn't have given you much notice if you're doing important research" Butch said to Spencer as they walked up to the house. Cassidy and Catherine had gone on ahead to get Cassidy settled in a bedroom so she could rest.  
"Oh it's no trouble! Family is important at the end of the day. You both stay as long as you like. I know its been a very difficult 24 hours for you both, but know Catherine and I are here for you both" Spencer replied. He showed Butch into their sitting room.  
"Yeah...still doesn't seem real to be honest..." Butch said. He couldn't help but take in the beautiful house with its vast rooms, tasteful decor and homely feel. He sensed that Catherine and Spencer made it a home but yet, something still seemed missing...  
  
"You and Catherine don't have children?" Butch asked.  
Spencer poured a little whisky from his cabinet and gave 1 glass to Butch.  
"Unfortunately not Butch. We've had fertility problems. I've been throwing myself into my research but it's been harder for Catherine. She is a good, kind soul. She'd make a wonderful mother. Some things just aren't meant to be sadly".  
Butch took a gulp of his whiskey. He felt embarrassed and guilty now. Goodness knows what they secretly thought of him and Cassidy. Conceiving after 1 go. In a jail cell no less!  
"It's ok Butch...I'm not judging you" Spencer said, reading his mind. "I was a bit of a rebel in my youth. Was a member of a biker gang! Do you ride?"  
"No! Would have loved to though, went straight into a car once I got my license" Butch laughed. Spencer shook his head.  
"Right follow me to my garage. I'll introduce you to my baby!"  
  
Upstairs Cassidy was peering out of the window and couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw Butch practically skipping alongside Spencer as they walked out to the garage.  
"Car?" She asked Catherine. "Butch needs to go and pick his up from the petrol station come to think of it"  
"Motorbike. He's out on it every weekend without fail and every man who comes here has to go out and see it!" Catherine laughed. "That's ok we can send someone to fetch it. Is it broken down?"  
"No...its being cleaned..." Cassidy replied glumly. Catherine smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Whoops!! Well I'm sure he'll forgive you one day" she teased.  
"I don't know... I mean I'm surprised he's not blaming me for all this" Cassidy said.  
"No. He seems a decent lad Cassie. He clearly adores you and would do anything for you. When you find someone like that you hold onto them for dear life because they will be one that saves you" her sister replied.  
Cassidy sat down on the bed. It felt lovely and soft, much more welcoming than the hospital one. This really was a beautiful house, but like Butch, Cassidy also sensed something was missing.  
  
"Didn't you want children Catherine? You'd probably be better at it than me..." she asked.  
The smile vanished from Catherine's face and she walked slowly over to the window. She could hear the happy laughter and excited bike chat from Spencer and Butch below and turned back to Cassidy.  
"I can't have kids Cass. Spencer and I started trying pretty much as soon as we were married. It took ages each time but I've sadly lost 4 babies. Unexplained infertility was the term I think they used! I'm still only 26 so I guess I still have time on my side, but I don't hold out much hope to be honest with you".  
  
Cassidy was mortified. And yet here she was, pregnant in a barely begun relationship. She suddenly felt very humbled and even more grateful that Catherine and Spencer were supporting them.  
"I'm sorry Catherine..." she mumbled. "It's just not fair..."  
"No its alright Cass. It's just the way it has to be" Catherine said reassuringly.  
"God knows what you think of me" Cassidy blurted out.  
"No! No more of that talk Cassidy Geralden. Your circumstances don't have any bearing on mine. I love you and I said I'd support you"  
  
She walked over to the door as Cassidy laid down. It was very peaceful and Cassidy could feel herself relaxing already.  
"Get some rest Cass" said Catherine. "If I can entice him away from that ruddy bike I'll send Butch back up to you soon!"  
  
She smiled at her sister and closed the door. Cassidy lay on her side facing the window. She placed 1 hand on her still flat stomach. It had been such a roller coaster couple of days she was glad to finally rest somewhere she knew she was welcome regardless.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"You have never really lived until you have done something for someone who can never repay you"  
________________________________________  
  
The summer seemed to have lasted forever that year. Golden sunshine and warm temperatures had filled the Johto region for longer than anyone could ever recall. Sure enough a news report some 4 months later confirmed it was a record breaker and now as fall was beginning to settle in the rain was a welcome sight to all.  
  
Not that Lawrence had noticed of course. He had spent the entire summer building meticulously. It was a large aircraft and keeping it under wraps in his mountain retreat was starting to prove difficult and it wasnt even finished yet! Thankfully it was the sort of location where people rarely stumbled across it by accident. Lawrence preferred it that way, he was never a people person, he much preferred to pursue his own glory.  
  
He was sat with his laptop one evening keeping a track of the bird Pokemon. It would seem they were quite settled in their locations and were not fazed by the change in season. Lawrence sipped his tea as he scrolled through the important data. His ultimate goal was not actually to capture the 3 legendary bird Pokemon but Lugia - the guardian of the seas. To a collector, Lugia was the obvious choice. It had been sighted much more often than Ho-oh. In fact most people actually had doubts of Ho-oh's existence. Lawrence also knew that Lugia was highly sought after from other organisations such as Team Rocket, who would want to use Lugia's powers to conquer. Lawrence had been approached to join Team Rocket countless times but had declined stating he wished to pursue his own glory alone.  
  
As he carefully closed the laptop lid he smiled to himself. It would never do to be part of a team and share in the success with anyone. That wasn't how he worked. He did wonder if either of his daughters had inherited his ambitious tendencies. Perhaps not Catherine for she was much more like Jennifer, calm and humble. But Cassidy had always shown an interest in what he done... Lawrence cast his mind to his youngest daughter. What was she like? What was she doing now? And was she happy?  
________________________________________  
  
Butch and Cass had spent the summer with Catherine and Spencer allowing Cass to progress through the first trimester with plenty of rest. It had not been the easiest of times. Cassidy had been diagnosed with Hyperemesis Gravidarum. She had lost weight and found it hard to leave her room most days. She had had her dating scan which showed the baby to be growing normally. Neither Butch nor Cass had felt able to look at the screen properly when the scan was being performed. For Cass it was still a sense of denial, for Butch he worried about falling in love with the little person that was growing inside Cassidy. Although they still had no clue what they were going to do, Butch didnt want to complicate matters even further and he felt ultimately, Cassidy would have the final say...  
  
He had managed to do a bit of work on their mission and keep Giovanni satisfied in terms of updates. Again, this wasn't easy as Butch had no local connections to Johto so coming by contacts that could shed information on Lawrence was proving difficult. He still had no clue the man they were searching for was Cassidy's Father. Catherine and Spencer knew better than to ask about the details of their mission. For Cassidy it was frustrating as she wanted to get involved but couldn't let onto Butch about why it was so important to her. She knew if he found out now all hell would break loose...  
  
The day of the 2nd scan arrived. By now, Cassidy had a small bump although she preferred to hide it under baggy jumpers. If all was well today, Cassidy was hoping to rejoin Butch fully on their mission and continue travelling across Johto as planned.  
  
She woke up early that morning and wasted no time in pulling on some loose fitting clothes. She really hated the way her body was changing and one slightly too long glimpse in the mirror was enough to drive her to tears. There was no way she could confide in Catherine about this, and Butch probably wouldn't have much patience either...  
"You ready babes?" Butch smiled as he appeared beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yeah! I told Catherine we wouldnt be long. She's working til 5 so I was going to do dinner later" replied Cass.  
  
Catherine had left a note in the kitchen which read "good luck for today. You're both strong and amazing!" Cassidy couldn't help but smile, she certainly didnt feel strong or amazing...  
"Catherine really is such a good person... makes me wonder what on earth I've done to deserve her" she told Butch as they walked into the hospital.  
Butch nodded. "Yeah she'd make a wonderful Mum. And Spencer a great dad too - it's a shame."  
Cassidy was puzzled. "Do you know about their troubles then???"  
"Yeah Spencer told me. Man chats and all that" Butch admitted. He scratched his head at the large billboard depicting the hospital map.  
"This way" Cassidy indicated as they eventually located the ante-natal services.  
  
Butch couldn't help but notice all the other couples as they sat down. Most of the dads were wearing suits, presumably popped out of their important jobs to attend the scan. Virtually everyone was wearing a wedding ring. The women looked relaxed, contented, like all of this was meticulously planned. Planned from success, stability and love.  
No that wasnt fair. Butch loved Cassidy, oh God he loved her. He knew that much. He knew she was feeling exhausted, stressed and a shadow of her usual self at the moment but he wished she could see herself through his eyes...strong, brave and resilient.  
  
"Cassidy Gelarden?" The receptionist called. Butch quickly got up and followed Cass into the scan room. Cassidy perched on the bed hardly daring to make eye contact with anyone. She felt awkward and would have quite happily run away back to Catherine's house if she could. Butch sensed this and grabbed her hand.  
"Its ok babes" he whispered as the sonographer walked in and closed the door.  
"Cassidy? Come now no need to be nervous! How have you been feeling?"  
"Uh a little better" replied Cassidy. "Not as sick as before"  
"Ah that's good then! They certainly put you through your paces before they're even born these babies" the sonographer laughed. "So today this is just to check all is well with baby and possibly find out the sex if you want."  
He squirted some of the cold gel on Cass's stomach and started scanning. It wasnt long before the baby popped up on the screen. He or she was clearly awake as lots of kicking was taking place. Like last time Cass opted not to look and instead focused on Butch who was sat to her left. Butch stared uneasily at the screen, a million thoughts raced through his mind as the sonographer checked every detail.  
  
What did a baby need? A stable home. Butch shuddered at the thought of trying to raise a baby either in Team Rocket dorms or slumming it on the road. Money? Nappies, milk and everything else was expensive. They barely made enough as it was. Butch knew only too well the realities of growing up in poverty and remembered his vow that he'd never allow a child of his to grow up that way. Mature parents? Cassidy was only a couple of months off her 19th birthday and Butch certainly didnt feel grown up at the best of times! Least of all when he acted up in the jail cell...  
  
"Ok lovely! So everything looks perfect" the sonographer smiled. "Infact I would say you're measuring at 22 weeks now. So are we finding out the sex?"  
Butch looked at Cassidy who shrugged. Was she having the same thoughts as Butch? He couldn't tell...  
"We'll go for a surprise" he said at last and could have sworn he saw a look of relief in Cassidy's eyes. The sonographer nodded.  
"No problem at all! Well I'll get these results sent over. Have a healthy rest of your pregnancy Cassidy!"  
  
Butch and Cass left the hospital in silence. Cass was trying her best to ignore the kicking and somersaults in her stomach. It felt weird and not in a good way as far as she was concerned! Butch snaked his arm round her waist and gave her a squeeze.  
"Do you fancy going for a drive? Think we need to have a talk..." he asked.  
"Yeah I'd like that" Cass replied. She knew deep down they had to make a decision and soon...  
________________________________________  
  
Butch drove most of the afternoon and eventually they wound up near a cape just off Azalea town. The couple had managed to laugh and joke for most of the trip and even had a sing along to the radio. It was dusk by the time they arrived at the cape. Butch switched off the engine and with a sigh turned off the radio. He twisted in his seat so he faced Cassidy, he was not laughing or smiling anymore. He took her hand in his and spoke softly.  
  
"Ok Cass... we need to talk about this. This time is flying by for me so God knows how it feels for you. But we both know we need to make a decision."  
Cassidy nodded. She was thankful that the baby had appeared to have gone to sleep so she could at least concentrate.  
"I think trying to raise a baby in Team Rocket would be a disaster" she admitted. "I mean do you think the boss would even allow it?"  
"I don't know..." replied Butch. "I don't think it's happened before to my knowledge... I mean what would happen if we went to jail again? What would happen to the baby? It'd probably get taken into care"  
  
"I saw you looking at those other couples by the way" said Cassidy. "You shouldn't compare yourself to those other dads..."  
Butch drummed the steering wheel and stared out over the horizon. "Easier said than done Cass. I always said to myself that my kids would have more than I ever had"  
"So what would you give this baby if you could choose?" Cassidy asked him.  
"I'd be a hard-working professional. The non criminal type!" He added as Cassidy managed a giggle. "I'd make decent money so they'd have loads of toys, riding lessons, private education".  
"You know those things aren't essential right?" Cassidy said.  
"I know. But I would just want them to have the things I never had..."  
"Butch?"  
"I'd want them to have the means to do...good...ah fucks sake!" Butch spluttered as his eyes started spilling. He used his jacket to wipe at them furiously.  
  
"You'd want them to be a better person than you..." Cassidy said sadly.  
"Yeah...how did you..." Butch began.  
"I feel the same..." Cassidy replied. She reached up and placed a hand on Butch's cheek. He placed his hand over hers and they gazed at each other for a few moments. The dusk was setting in now so the light wasnt particularly great.  
"There is something else... quite a selfish point to consider really" Butch said darkly.  
"Oh?"  
"Us" he said simply. He gripped Cassidy's hand. "I've had feelings for you for a while now Cass... I finally thought we were onto something good when we were thrown in that jail cell. I...I don't want anything to jeopardise us. I don't want just sex... I want you!"  
  
It was Cassidy's turn to shed some tears. She felt the same way of course. No-one knew her like Butch did. She could never see herself with anyone else now. Everything he had said made sense. Seeing him so carefully considering the implications of bringing a new life into the world had made her see him a different light. More responsible, thoughtful and compassionate.  
  
"I just feel guilty about people like Catherine and Spencer" she said. "I mean they've happily give a limb each to be parents - and they'd be amaz..."  
She suddenly stopped mid sentence and stared at Butch, her mouth slightly open in realisation. Butch nodded at her.  
"Do you think they'll agree?" She asked.  
"Only one way to find out!" Butch asked as he started the car engine. Before he pulled off he turned back to Cassidy.  
"So we're both agreed on this? Are you 100% sure Cassidy?"  
"Are you?!" She replied  
"Yes. It's for the best..." Butch said.  
"I agree. So let's go and ask them" Cassidy nodded.  
  
Butch put the car into gear and they sped off back to Catherine and Spencer's house. They knew what they had to do. Little did they know it would soon prove to be the hardest decisions of their lives...  
________________________________________  
  
Catherine was pottering in the garden when they arrived back. Cassidy had to laugh as she watched her sister hum softly to herself. Catherine looked up with a defensive look on her face.  
"Don't look at me like that! It's good for plants to hear singing! Helps them reach their potential!"  
"That would explain why I always feel dead whenever Cassidy sings!" Butch piped up. Cassidy scowled and dug him in the ribs.  
"Oww Cass!!! Ugh... Where's Lawrence?"  
"Garage I think!" Replied Catherine. "Do you need him?"  
"We do actually. We need to speak to both of you" Cassidy said.  
Catherine tilted her head. "Ok!" She called Spencer out of the garage and ushered them all inside. Spencer had a handful of small screws where he was doing some maintenance on his bike.  
  
"Nearly finished those mods I was telling you about!" He said to Butch. "When it's done I'll get you on it! You need to learn to ride!"  
Butch nodded and beckoned to Spencer to sit down. The older man sat down slightly confused. Butch had always been so enthusiastic about his bike chat. In fact it had really brought the 2 of them together, Catherine and Cassidy had been so pleased at how well they got along... "So what's this all about?" Catherine asked, slightly worried now. "Are you ok Cassidy? Is something wrong with the baby?" "No we're both fine!" Cassidy reassured her sister. "It's just well... Butch and I have been talking tonight about what we think we should do for the best". "There was a lot to consider... boring practicalities like living arrangements and finances" added Butch. "Well if its money you need, we can certainly sort you out until you're settled"...began Spencer but Butch raised his hand. "No Spence. That's not what we're getting at". Catherine looked from Butch to Cassidy. "We want you guys to adopt our baby" Cassidy said. ________________________________________ There was a shocked silence in the room as Catherine and Spencer looked at each other in amazement. For a brief moment, Catherine's heart gave a jolt of hope for the first time in many months. But she soon came back to down to earth with many questions. "Cass... I mean... why?" "Because you were born to be a Mother" Cassidy stated. "Its the right time for you. You have everything, you ARE everything. It's....it's not my time..." Catherine's eyes brimmed with tears. She couldn't even dare to even begin to believe it... Spencer spoke to Butch. "And you agree Butch? Butch nodded. "I dont know much about being a good parent. Hell I don't know anything really. But what me and Cass do know is that this little one deserves the best life possible. And...and that's not something we can give right now..." Catherine wiped her eyes and spoke up. "But you don't have to stay in Team Rocket! There are loads of jobs out there. You're both intelligent, young..." "We have unfinished business in Team Rocket" explained Butch. "You forget we're in the middle of a mission..." "It's what we want." Added Cassidy. "Its what this baby needs" "You both understand the implications of this right?" Asked Spencer doubtfully. "I mean...maybe we could look into a special guardianship??" Cassidy shook her head. "No. If we're going to do this we want to do it properly. Almost like a surrogate if you will" she smiled to her sister. Catherine nodded and reached forward to embrace her sister as Spencer and Butch looked on. "We'll do it! You in agreement Spencer?" Asked Catherine. "Definately!" Smiled Spencer. The couple held hands and wept the happiest of tears they could ever imagine. Cassidy caught Butch's eye. He was getting quite emotional himself and gave Cassidy the thumbs up when she mouthed to him "are you ok?" And ok they both would be. Eventually. Maybe not right away, and goodness knows neither of them knew the full extent of how this was going to the toughest challenge of their lives. But in that moment they both knew this was the right decision...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"There are no secrets that time does not reveal..."  
________________________________________  
  
By Cassidy's 34th week, the trees had fully lost their luscious green for another year and had turned various shades of browns, reds and oranges. The weather was now much more unsettled and unpredictable as to be expected. Cassidy and Butch had to stay with Catherine and Spencer longer than they had anticipated due to storms keeping on forcing the closure of main coastal roads. This, along with preparing paperwork ready for the adoption to be presented to court meant they were running behind on their mission and hardly any closer to finding Lawrence's hideout.  
  
It was no secret to anyone that Cassidy was frustrated at the situation. Although she hadn't divulged to Butch, she quite fancied some of those legendary Pokemon for herself - especially Lugia! She figured that would get her name back in Giovanni's good books for good, not to mention making her pretty infamous amongst fellow Rockets. Also, Butch was starting to grate on her a little... if it was up to her she would have left already in a bid to make up for losing pretty much the whole summer. Butch wouldn't hear of it though and stressed that her safety was priority. She was starting to resent his new sensible demeanour and it almost felt he was prioritising the baby over her...  
  
Finally one Saturday the weather had settled and would remain so for long enough for them to make a move. Cassidy was irritably packing the last of her things when Catherine knocked at her door.  
"Hey Cass... you all set?"  
"Just about" said Cassidy. "I've loved staying here Catherine and we're both so so grateful for everything you've done but we really do need to finish this mission! Especially before baby arrives"  
"I don't even get what is so important about this guy that you have to pursue him!" Catherine said confused. "What did you say his name was again?"  
Cassidy stopped dead in her tracks and stared suspiciously at her sister. "I didn't."  
Catherine sighed. "You know secrets and ulterior motives can destroy families Cass. You of all people should know that!"  
"I do know." Cassidy replied quietly. She gently picked up a small Sabelye toy she had kept from childhood and paused to look at it briefly before stuffing it inside her bag before her sister saw.  
  
"Well I guess I can't stop you but i just want both of you to take care" Catherine continued. She knew it was better to back down when Cassidy was being cagey. "So will you be back in Greenfield around your due date?"  
Cassidy nodded. "That's the plan! Once baby is born we can do the handover then we'll have to leave pretty soon after and head back to Kanto".  
  
Catherine nodded along as she took all of it in. Her initial feelings of being sceptical and fearful were now gradually replaced with ones of hope and excitement. She could hardly believe that just maybe... she was going to be a mother.  
"Cass?" She began.  
"Hm?"  
"You will give Butch a break won't you? I've seen the way he looks at you. The way he talks about you. He lives and breathes for you Cass. I don't know if he's spoken to Spencer but I think he's feeling a bit overwhelmed taking the lead on the court paperwork. He was up til 3 the other morning writing the baby a letter..."  
Cassidy did feel a sudden pang of guilt then. Butch had been really good at getting everything organised whilst she, admittedly had been burying her hand in the sand over the last couple of months.   
"I'll try..." she muttered.  
________________________________________  
  
Lawrence took a step back and dropped his spanner to the floor with a clang. As he stood before his aircraft he could hardly believe that after many, many months of setbacks, reaching and building he was finally ready.  
"Everything has led to this" he smiled. "May the world soon know the name Lawrence Gelarden!"  
  
He had decided he would take flight shortly after 6pm that evening. Despite the weather reports insisting otherwise, there was another storm brewing. He knew it. He recognised the winds and the agitated state of the local wild Pokemon that roamed his land. He would lay low in a remote part of the Orange Islands before pursuing the 3 legendary birds 1 at a time. Lawrence felt almost giddy at the prospect.  
  
As he packed up his tools he came across a photo of him and Cassidy as a toddler. Cassidy was clutching at her favourite Sabelye toy. They were extremely rare as the Hoenn region was less known about back then. Lawrence had managed to secure a conference day trip with work years ago and was gifted the toy as a mascot. Cassidy had been delighted with the gift and was never seen without it! Lawrence gave a small smile as he placed the photo down on a table. He wondered if Cassidy still had the toy? He wouldn't put it past her. He walked back upstairs for lunch and the photo was the last object to capture the beam of light before he slammed the door behind him and his basement went pitch black.  
________________________________________  
  
Butch was just loading the last of his and Cass's things into the car. He slammed down the hatch and popped a crafty cigarette into his mouth while he waited for Cass. It had been a tough few weeks for them both. Butch knew Cassidy was frustrated about the mission, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the situation himself! He still had that uneasy feeling that Cassidy was keeping things from him but was reluctant to probe her now with the baby due in just a few weeks.  
  
Naturally academic, Butch had truly come into his own when preparing all of the baby's adoption paperwork. He had prepared a "lifestory" which told the story of him and Cass right from the beginning and why they had made the choices they had. He had skimmed over it once but couldn't re-read it in full due to it playing to heavy on his heart. He had stuffed a copy under Spencer's door late last night with no covering note. He hadn't seen him all morning...  
  
Cassidy finally emerged from the house with Catherine and warmly embraced her sister. They knew that when they next met it would be to hand over the tiny person that had brought them all together.  
"Now you're sure you'll be ok to travel today?" Asked Catherine.  
"Yes positive!" Replied Cassidy. She winced as the baby gave a particularly hard kick. She still wasnt used to it and didn't especially enjoy the feeling.  
"What is it??" Catherine asked in panic.  
"Relax! It's just a kick! Here..." Cassidy took Catherine's hand and placed it over her hard bump. There was stillness for a few minutes before another well-placed kick made Catherine jump back in surprise.  
"That's...that's incredible..." she whispered. For her this was another thing she was unlikely to ever experience so to feel it now was beyond magical.  
  
The sisters embraced once more and Cassidy eased herself slowly into the passenger seat. Spencer eventually appeared with a smile on his face.  
"Oh come on Cassidy! Weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"  
"Course not!" Cassidy laughed as she hugged her brother-in-law. Spencer finally turned to face Butch and beckoned him a few paces back. Catherine, a good judge of context engaged Cass in small talk as Spencer brought Butch to a halt.  
  
"What you wrote..." he said as he pulled the written piece from his pocket and carefully unfolded it. "This is good. I really feel we will be able to answer any questions as the baby gets older".  
"Well I'm glad" Butch replied. "It took a lot you know? After my dad I guess... I don't want him or her to not know. I mean when the time is right Cass and I can answer everything I haven't included here".  
"No that would be great" Spencer nodded. "Butch... have you ever considered a career in writing?"  
"Jesus no Spence. I'm not that much of a nerd!" Butch laughed. He caught Spencer's eye and quickly realised to his horror tears were brimming in his own.  
  
"Shit! Sorry!" He muttered as he quickly wiped at them with his sleeve.  
Spencer clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You'll make a wonderful Father one day Butch..."  
Butch nodded with a small sniff.  
"I hope so" he muttered with a smile. The 2 men embraced and held on for what seemed like quite a while before Butch climbed into the driver's side still dabbling at his eye. He took a moment or 2 to gather himself before starting the engine.  
Cassidy leant out the window. "Well I guess we'll see you in a few weeks!"  
"We'll be ready!" laughed Spencer.  
"Please take care!" Reminded Catherine. "I don't want to lose you again Cass.. "  
  
Butch put the car into gear and they slid off down the drive and joined the main road as Catherine and Spencer looked on.  
"They will come back won't they?" Catherine asked her husband.  
Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Yeah they will do." He handed her the story Butch had written for the baby.  
"Here read this."  
________________________________________  
  
By 4pm, Lawrence was all set. He had double and triple checked everything meticulously. Packing up a few final essentials such as food he checked his laptop once more and sure enough all 3 legendary birds were still thought to be in the vicinity of the Orange Islands. Lawrence took a little time to gather himself, this really was it, there was no going back now...  
  
He went out onto his balcony and studied the sky with a fixed gaze upon his face. He noticed the clouds were starting to change already. In these remote parts of the Johto region it was not unusual for the weather to change suddenly and tonight was no exception. Lawrence sussed that he would head immediately south after take-off and he should miss the worst of it.  
  
"I pity any fool out in this tonight..." he said softly.  
________________________________________  
  
After leaving Greenfield and joining the coastal road back towards Olivine, Butch had turned off and started following the mountain road towards Blackthorn City. Based on the limited information they did have on Lawrence Butch figured his hideout would certainly be in the mountains somewhere. Of course the area was vast across thousands of acres so it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack...  
  
Cassidy had quickly fallen asleep once they had left Catherine and Spencer's house. She grew tired quickly these days which she certainly wasn't used to. She could usually be counted on for her energy and high drive. Secretly, she hated the way this pregnancy had changed her body. Although she had been fortunate not to gain too much weight she was still incredibly self conscious and was distant from Butch physically as a result. Butch hadn't minded really, truth be told he was pretty exhausted himself from all the fruitless research into Lawrence this summer with no real breakthrough being made.  
  
As he hunched a little over the steering wheel, he briefly turned to look at Cassidy. Although asleep she didn't look 'peaceful' as she usually done. She looked worried as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Made sense. Butch knew she was probably scared and frustrated at feeling powerless. She was still beautiful though, she still had that spark in her violet eyes and of course her smile. Butch made up his mind there and then that once they handed the baby over to Catherine and Spencer he would take her away somewhere, anywhere that wasn't Johto or Kanto. And certainly not the Orange Islands!  
  
He snapped back to his senses at the sound of his phone ringing.  
"Crap." He muttered and he glanced in his rear mirror and then pulled over with a skid. Cassidy's eyes snapped open.  
"Sorry Cassie babes" Butch muttered as he grabbed his phone. "Hm it's Mondo!...alright mate? Everything ok?"  
"Yeah not so bad, you guys alright? Been a while since we spoke. Don't think I've ever known 2 agents to be away for such a long time" came Mondo's voice.  
"Uh...well you know...we just wanted to make sure this mission was a complete success. We're making real progress" Butch bluffed as Cassidy shook her head.  
"Well I've had some significant leads on Lawrence's hideout if you want them? Mondo asked. "Although it sounds like you have everything under control..."  
"NO! I mean... no send it over! No stone left unturned and all that" spluttered Butch. He would be so glad when all this secrecy was over!  
"No worries I'll do that now. Well take care both of you, keep me posted!" Mondo called as he hung up.  
  
Butch breathed a deep sigh as he tucked his phone back in his pocket.  
"Things are finally starting to come together!" He said to Cassidy. "We might finally a location for this guy!"  
Cassidy was trying her hardest not to react. Although her HG had finally subsided she felt sick at the prospect of seeing her estranged father again. What on earth would he say to see her in this state?  
"Cass baby what's wrong?" Asked Butch, placing a hand on her thigh.  
"Uh just stressed that's all, will be glad when this is all over" replied Cassidy.  
"Yeah you and me both." Muttered Butch. He ran his hand along from Cassidy's thigh up to her cheek. Cassidy couldn't help but let out a shiver, it was the closest they had come to intimacy for weeks.  
"You know you can tell me anything baby, you do know that don't you? If something is scaring you or you think there's something I need to know don't ever keep it from me. I'll always listen".  
  
Cass nodded. "Thank you Butch but it's fine honestly! You know what I'm like, I've been a sick, whingey cow all summer. Surprised you've stuck around to be honest!"  
"Oh thanks." Butch said dejected. Cass managed a twisted smile but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
"Aaoww" she gasped, clutching at her bump.  
Butch's face fell. "What is it Cass?"  
"Just a kick I think!" Replied Cassidy catching her breath. "I'm fine."  
Butch glanced at her still worried as he picked up his phone to receive the email from Mondo. They had an address.  
  
"Right let's roll!" Butch declared as he pulled off once more.  
With his eyes fixed intently on the road, Cassidy tried to breath as gently as possible as another pain shot through her. These were some powerful kicks...  
"Stay where you are" she thought. "We've got a mission to complete".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"In the end only 3 things matter,  
How much you loved,  
How gently you lived,  
And how gracefully you let go of things not meant for you"  
________________________________________  
  
Lawrence was in the control pod of his aircraft preparing to take off. It had just started raining so he was keen to get airborne as soon as possible. He quickly studied the route once more on his laptop. He would arrive in the Orange Islands by early tomorrow morning and would certainly waste no time in getting to work capturing the legendary birds.  
  
"For glory." He stated as he took off and climbed the skies. Once a certain height he would be able to avoid detection from Johto air traffic control. He was on his way, ready to become the greatest Pokemon collector ever.  
________________________________________  
  
As Butch continued to drive up the winding mountain road, the clouds started turning black quite quickly. A few spots of rain soon fell from the sky and onto the windscreen of the car. Butch frowned and turned on the wipers.  
"Didnt think we were due bad weather today!" He moaned. "Hope this isn't a sign of things to come Cass!"  
Cassidy said nothing. She was trying her hardest to ignore the pains she kept having. The difficult terrain of the road wasnt exactly making it any easier either.  
Butch popped his phone in it's holder and brought up his emails whilst keeping the other hand on the wheel.  
  
"So this prick's hideout is meant to just be the other side of this mountain road. We'll need to make a quick job of this Cass I don't fancy getting caught in this rain tonight!"  
They came to a steep gradient of the road. The rain was now lashing down and Butch's visability was starting to be affected. He put the car in a high gear and revved.  
"Heh! Better hold tight Cass!" He chuckled.  
"Butch what are you..." Cassidy gasped as Butch slammed his foot down.  
"Just picking up the pace a bit" he winked.  
The car powered up the hill, for Butch it was quite the adrenaline rush but Cass was becoming quite panicked and suddenly fearful for the baby.  
"Butch not so fast" she garbled. But suddenly the car hit a pot hole and jolted them both with force. They skidded and landed awkwardly causing one of rear tyres to blow out.  
  
Butch glanced awkwardly at Cassidy. "Uhh one sec!" He muttered as he climbed out and ran to the back of the car with his coat pulled up over his head. Cassidy suddenly felt the car jolt again as he kicked at the tyre well in rage.  
"FUCK!"  
"Way to go genius!" Cassidy called out sarcastically. Exhaling deeply she faced the front and started irritably twiddling her hair. But then she noticed something definately didnt feel right. She suddenly jumped and glanced down on her seat. It was wet. Very wet. Another contraction soon swept through her body again. This time it was much more intense, she realised then what had happened and what it meant. Breathing in rhythm she undone her seatbelt, leant forward and placed her hands on the dashboard.  
  
"Butch?" She called.  
Butch couldn't hear her. He was busy changing the tyre, cursing himself at his own stupidity. The rain was still streaming down and a first rumble of thunder came from the other side of the mountain.  
"BUTCH?" Cassidy called again. He still couldn't hear her. Cassidy wished he would hurry up! She still had her hands on the dashboard too terrified to move. But then another contraction struck, causing her to writhe in agony.  
"BUUTCHHH!!!!!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Butch eventually flung open the door and climbed in, panting heavily.  
"I'm fucking soaked Cass! Lesson learnt! No more boy racing in dangerous conditions! I...Cass???"  
"Help!!!" Cass groaned.  
"Cass, what is it? Is it the baby?" Butch cried.  
"My...my waters have gone..." Cass sobbed. It was then Butch noticed the puddle in the passenger seat. Cassidy glanced up in time to see the little leftover colour drain from his face.  
"Oh jesus... ok... ok it's alright Cass! We'll keep going and when we reach Lawrence's hideout we'll get some help!" He started the car once more and rushed up the road as fast as he could go. Cassidy was wide eyed and playing everything out in her mind as she breathed in pain. This wasnt exactly the family reunion she had in mind!  
  
True to Mondo's word, Lawrence's hideout was exactly where he stated. Cassidy stared up the derelict building shrouded in mystery. Was this really where her Father had been hiding all these years? Butch screeched to a halt outside and went to get out.  
"Stay here Cass! I'm gonna go check it out. If needs be I'll secure him before I ring for help!"  
He tore off towards the entrance. Cass could only watch helplessly before another contraction tore through her body. With Butch out the way she allowed herself to groan the way she wanted. She was quickly coming to terms with the fact that she was about to have a totally natural, drug free birth!  
  
Butch ran back to the car with a puzzled look on his face. He wrenched open the door and reached for Cassidy's hand.  
"There is no-one here Cass! He's...he's already left..."  
Cass's world started spinning. They had lost him? Had he known they were coming? No, there was no way he could have known. She had worked herself up to see him again...  
"He must have known about this weather and left early" Butch groaned as he helped Cassidy from the car. "Come on Cass we'll go inside and I'll try and get hold of someone".  
Cassidy staggered inside with Butch supporting her. She found a sofa and leant on it trying to keep breathing as calmly as possible.  
"Does your mobile have signal Butch?" She panted.  
"Good question! Uhh.... .... no. Does yours?"  
"Not a thing" Cassidy admitted as she reached into her pocket.  
"I'll go look for a landline! You stay here and keep...." Cassidy let out another massive groan "yeah keep doing that!" He scuttled off, leaving Cassidy alone.  
  
Butch wandered the rooms of Lawrence's home desperately trying to find the landline phone. As he walked past Lawrence's study he stopped and backtracked staring inside the messy space. Glancing over his shoulder he stepped inside. There were piles of books on the desk all about various legendary Pokemon. Some blueprints were also neatly rolled depicting the aircraft Lawrence had built. Butch was amazed as he picked 1 or 2 copies up and looked.  
"The hell was he up to?" Butch wondered. He was brought back to his senses hearing another cry from Cassidy.  
"I'm coming baby!" He called as he hurried out. He noticed the steps leading down to the basement and decided to quickly check down there...  
________________________________________  
  
Cassidy gently swayed against the sofa, her calm breathing was becoming more and more difficult. The rain pelted against the windows making quite a big of noise. The lightening was lighting up the whole room, just as well really as there didnt appear to be a light switch. At her next contraction Cassidy slid down the sofa onto her knees and leant t against it. As she moaned to herself she failed to notice Butch had re-entered the room.  
  
Butch waited until her contraction was over before slamming down the photo of her family next to her. Cassidy jumped in bewilderment.  
"What is this?!" Butch snapped.  
Cassidy looked at the photo and suddenly realised. Her heart sank. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. Instead she simply shook her head.  
"He's your Father???!" Butch spat. "And when exactly were you planning on telling me?!"  
Cassidy's eyes brimmed with tears.  
"I wasn't..." she muttered.  
Butch stared at his partner in disbelief.  
"So...were you still planning to carry out this mission? Or did you think you'd come up here and play happy families?!"  
...  
"Fucking answer me Cass!!!!!!"  
"I don't know!" Screamed Cassidy. "I don't know! I just wanted answers I guess! I'm sorry I wasnt honest with you".  
  
"Yeah...well...it's not the first time" Butch said bitterly. "I'm gonna continue looking for that phone" he turned on his heel and walked out. Cassidy heard the door slam and Butch stomping around. Fresh tears fell from her eyes, she needed Butch now more than ever. She was terrified, in pain and never felt more alone. As another contraction hit Cassidy's screams were drowned out by another crash of thunder. The whole house rattled and shook. They were in the eye of the storm...  
  
Cassidy was still clutching her stomach and sobbing when Butch eventually arrived back with the phone.  
"It was in the bathroom. He clearly makes stupid decisions - like father, like daughter!" He said.  
"Just give it a rest!" bellowed Cassidy. She gritted her teeth as the tension twisted through her gut, but this time a severe pressure shot through her and her eyes widened in panic.  
"Butch... I don't think the baby is going to wait" she said quietly.  
Butch span round and the realisation of what she was saying hit him like a freight train. He swallowed and beckoned for Cass to lie down on the sofa. He helped her as she hauled  
herself up and propped some cushions underneath her.  
"I'm sorry Cass..." he said. "You will have had your reasons and I know this isn't exactly the time. I just..."  
"Butch it's fine! I'm sorry too. I know I need to trust you completely."  
"Well you might have no choice in a minute" Butch replied. Cassidy held both of his hands and gripped them tight.  
  
Her next contraction hit her less than 30 seconds later and her grip tightened on Butch's hands as she bellowed. The pressure was there again and it was impossible to ignore. Cassidy knew what she needed to do.  
"Butch I need to start pushing" she wailed.  
"You can't yet Cass! I haven't phoned for help!" He panicked.  
"Phone someone then!!!!"  
"Like who???"  
"Catherine!! Phone Catherine!"  
Butch punched in the number and held the phone to his ear. Keeping it in position was proving a challenge as he was shaking so much. After what seemed like an eternity Catherine answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Catherine! It's Butch! Listen...Cassidy's in labour, shes about to give birth!"  
Cassidy could hear her sister's petrified voice through the phone.  
"Oh my God... where are you? Have you phoned for help?"  
"I didnt know who else to call..." Butch replied weakly. He felt a failure.  
"I'll radio a chopper. Where are you?"  
  
Butch swallowed. "We're at your dad's. That's...that's who we were tracking down for our mission."  
There was silence on the other end of the phone as Catherine struggled to process what she had just heard.  
"I only just found out myself who he was. He's not here though. He's already left" Butch continued. "Catherine? Talk to me!"  
Catherine found her voice. "I'm still here Butch sorry. Look, listen none of that matters at the moment. The most important thing is that Cassidy and the baby are ok. I've radio'd a chopper so just sit tight and..."  
"Baby isn't going to wait for a chopper" Butch interrupted. "Cassidy is saying she wants to push".  
"In that case Butch... I'll stay on the line" Catherine instructed. "You're going to deliver the baby and I will help you!"  
  
"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Shouted Butch. "I can't...I mean I don't know how... I..."  
"Butch listen to me." Catherine shouted back. She winced as she heard Cassidy's screams. "We've got no choice, Cassidy and the baby need you! You can do this! I'll be right here!"  
Butch glanced at Cassidy who was sweating, terrified and almost ready to claw the furniture. Seeing her suffer was tearing him up inside. He would do anything to help her right now.  
"Ok" he said to Catherine. "Let's do it!"  
  
He popped her on loud speaker as he sat on the other end of the sofa and placed Cassidy's feet on his thighs. Her whole body was trembling as was his.  
"Hey it's ok baby! We're going to bring the little one into the world! You need to be brave for me but you make as much noise as you need to ok?"  
"Ok" she gasped.  
"Ok Catherine we're ready!" Called Butch.  
"Hi Cass!" Said Catherine  
"Hi..." replied Cassidy frantically. She couldn't help but laugh at the informality.  
"Ok with each contraction, push as hard as you can. You can do this little sis! I'll be guiding Butch. Theres nothing to be frightened of. Just let your body do what it needs to do".  
"Ready baby?" whispered Butch. Cassidy took hold of Butch's hands and nodded. Soon enough she tensed and pushed down with all her might.  
  
"Well done baby! Keep going! You're doing amazing!" Called Butch. Cassidy pushed again never loosening her grip on Butch's hands.  
"Ok Butch, can you see the top of the baby's head at all?" Asked Catherine.  
"No not yet" Butch replied. He held up one of Cassidy's hands and kissed it reassuringly.  
"Butch I'm scared..." said Cassidy.  
"I know babes. Everything will be ok though. I won't let anything happen to you" Butch said soothingly.  
Cassidy pushed with her next 5 contractions. It was a slow process but eventually Butch could spot something bearing down.

"Ok Catherine I think I see the head" Butch called excitedly.  
"Fantastic. Ok, tell Cassidy to rest a minute. Is there any water she can have a sip of?"  
Butch pulled out a bottle of water and tentatively helped Cass to have a drink. Relieved, she leant her head on his chest and spoke softly.  
"One for the Team Rocket c.v...Butch the midwife"  
"Oh I don't know about that Cass" laughed Butch. He stroked her hands with his thumbs and then gripped them as she started pushing again.

As the baby's head slowly started to crown and stretch through, poor Cassidy screeched in agony.  
"Oh God it burns!!!" She sobbed, "make it stop!!"  
"Pant Cassidy!" Commanded Catherine.  
"I can't!" Wailed Cassidy.  
"Yes you can baby! Like this!" Said Butch.  
He started panting with her. Normally Catherine would have found this hilarious but she was far too concerned for her sister, not to mention the baby.  
Cassidy panted with Butch and managed to calm herself down a little.  
"Baby has hair Cass" said Butch. "Do you want to feel?"  
Cassidy shook her head furiously which made Butch laugh. His laughter was short lived however when Cassidy started screaming again and the baby's head started slowly emerging.

"Ok Butch guide the head out. Don't pull on it though."  
"Butch please pull it out!!!" Cried Cassidy. "This hurts too much!"  
"No Cass you need to push. Butch could injure the baby" Catherine stressed.  
Cassidy sobbed in pain and frustration as Butch's hands gently guided the little head out with another push.  
"Check around the neck for the umbilical cord" called Catherine.  
Butch felt around the neck, his hands were shaking terribly. He had never wanted a cigarette so badly in his life.  
"All clear!" He called eventually.  
"Fantastic! Right it's all down to Cassidy now!" Replied Catherine.

They waited for a minute or so before Cassidy desperately scrambled to get upright ready to push once more.  
"Here Cass, hold onto your knees" encouraged Butch. He still had a hold of the baby's head.  
Cassidy pushed. And pushed again. And pushed even harder. But it was no use, she was getting tired and just couldn't seem to push the baby's shoulders out.  
"I can't do it!" She cried.  
"Yes you can!!" Butch said.  
"I can't!" She argued.  
"Come on Cass you're nearly there!" Said Catherine.  
"I said I can't!!!!!" Screamed Cassidy.  
"It's ok Catherine I got this..." Butch said, suddenly taking charge. He scooted himself up and took Cassidy's face in his hands.

"Cassie baby...you are the bravest, strongest woman I know. You've already overcome so much and I'm so fucking proud of you. I know it hurts baby, I wish I could do it for you. But you can't let it beat you! A couple of more pushes and it will all be over"

Cassidy's violet eyes met Butch's brown ones and they both nodded together. Cassidy started pushing again with a new strength and determination.  
"Yes that's it baby! It's coming! Keep going you're do so well!"  
Cassidy pushed hard and finally felt the shoulders emerge.  
"I want a c-section" she howled.  
"No you don't!" said Catherine sharply. "They're even worse!"  
Cassidy closed her eyes and gave 1 final massive push before feeling something slide out into Butch's arms. She collapsed on the cushions sobbing with shock and relief. She could hear Butch crying too.

"Its a girl!" She heard him say. "Catherine it's a girl! I...Cassidy did you want to hold her?"  
"No" Cassidy said, "I can't."  
"But..."  
"Butch please! I said no!"  
Butch wrapped the little screaming pink bundle in a blanket and he sat cradling her in a bid to keep her warm. He was in shock, covered in blood and couldn't believe what had just happened.  
"I think I see the chopper!" He called to Catherine as lights appeared near the window.  
"Ok well I'll get off the line and meet you at the hospital" Catherine said.  
Butch continued cradling the baby. She had the slightest hint of dark blonde hair, darker than Cassidy's and the bluest of eyes. Her skin was more olive like Butch's and he would recognise his own chin anywhere!

As the chopper landed and the paramedics ran towards the house Cassidy spoke weakly to Butch.  
"You have that look about you Ponch. Don't go getting attached!"

"I can't help it..." Butch whispered as he gazed down at the tiny baby. "I love her so much already..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"You will always be my favourite hello and my hardest goodbye  
________________________________________  
  
The wind and rain had finally subsided leaving a damp and hazy feel to the atmosphere in the mountains. The first paramedic to emerge from Lawrence's house kept the baby close to him and hurried on board the chopper as fast as he could. Although she was wrapped in several blankets, the baby was still a little premature and needed medical attention. The 2nd paramedic wheeled Cassidy out, she was very pale and barely conscious through exhaustion and blood loss. Butch followed last, his head still spinning frantically. He had taken off his soaked shirt and had to keep pulling his jacket around himself tightly. Once all on board the pilot took off towards Greenfield hospital where Butch and Cass had been all those months ago...  
  
Butch sat awkwardly and stared as 1 paramedic was busy helping the baby. He looked up and smiled kindly.  
"Don't worry Dad, she looks good but she might need a bit of help when we get to the hospital. She's a bit early isn't she? It'll most likely be her lungs that need support".  
Butch nodded and turned towards Cassidy. She had fallen asleep as the 2nd paramedic was finishing doing some obs.  
"Poor love is exhausted" he explained. "She did lose a little more blood than we would have liked so she'll need to take it easy. Which I know with a newborn will seem impossible..."  
Butch said nothing. He slipped his fingers through Cassidy's hand and stroked her hair. Even though she had just a difficult birth she was still the most beautiful girl in the world as far as he was concerned.  
"Well...apart from you..." he muttered towards the baby. She had her little eyes open but was quiet. Butch could only imagine how utterly confused she was. She had had quite the eventful first hour!   
  
Catherine and Spencer were waiting at the maternity reception. Catherine was sat with her hands clasped into her lap and biting her lip while Spencer had his arm around her. Catherine had immediately rushed to alert her husband and Spencer had driven across town like a mad man. Catherine couldn't recall the last time she had seen him so riled up.  
They both jumped up as the doors finally swung open and Cassidy and the baby were wheeled through. A couple of doctors run down the corridor and met the paramedics. A noisy handover took place as they were both rushed through without stopping.  
  
Butch hung back, bewildered and tired himself. He wasn't sure whether to follow or wait. Spencer spotted him first and held up his hand to attract his attention. Butch stumbled towards him and fell against him sobbing. Catherine appeared and hugged both of them tight. All 3 of them sank to the floor holding each other.  
  
"Oh Butch! You were fantastic!" Said Catherine. "You kept so calm and really helped Cassidy focus too"  
"I didn't feel calm..." Butch muttered. "Her shoulders got stuck. It could have ended so differently..."  
"Yes but it didn't. They're both ok thanks to you" said Spencer. He held Butch by the shoulders, but Butch was struggling to process anything that was being said to him.  
"I think the boys genuinely in shock Catherine" said Spencer. Catherine took Butch's hand and gently sat him down at a nearby table.  
"Butch...it's ok..." she said softly as he leant forward with his face in his hands scrunching handfuls of his hair.  
She placed a hand on his shoulder as they waited for what seemed like an eternity for some news. Finally a doctor appeared and they all jumped up expectedly. They were relieved to see he was smiling.  
  
"Hello all. I'm Dr Pastley I'm overseeing Cassidy and baby. Cassidy is asleep now, she did lose quite a bit of blood and was extremely exhausted when she arrived. She is fine though! Just needs plenty of rest."  
"And the baby?" asked Butch.  
"Baby has been taken to SCBU where they will monitor her closely. She does need a bit of help at the moment as she was early but she's in good shape. It will only be a week or 2 at most" replied the doctor.  
"When can we see them?" Asked Catherine.  
"For tonight, we'd prefer it if Cassidy only had 1 visitor" explained the doctor. "But 2 of you are welcome to go along to SCBU to see the baby. Do let us know when you have a name for her by the way! She's currently just known as baby at the moment!"  
  
After he left, Butch immediately took charge.  
"Right I'll go to see Cass." He declared. "You...you two should go and meet your daughter"  
"Butch I..." began Catherine.  
"It's fine!" Muttered Butch. "Go! She'll be wondering why no-one has come to cuddle her"  
"You'll be ok?" Asked Spencer.  
"Of course! I just want to see Cass" said Butch.  
Spencer nodded and he and Catherine left to walk down to SCBU. Butch walked the other way and eventually found the maternity wing. The same doctor who had spoken to them just now came flying round the corner and the 2 men collided!  
"Oh goodness me! I'm so sorry, I was just coming to find you. I've just had a proper read of Cassidy's notes. I didnt realise the plan for the baby was relinquishment."  
  
Relinquishment. Butch felt slightly sick. He nodded and shifted his gaze towards the floor.  
"Yeah it's not the best terminology I must admit" said the doctor sadly. "You'd think they'd come up with something better, it is 2000 after all! But anyway we moved Cassidy to a side room so she doesn't have to be around other babies. I will get someone to come and chat with you tomorrow about the papers that need signing etc. Do the adopters know the baby has arrived?"  
"That was them. Cassidy's sister and husband" muttered Butch.  
"I see!" Replied the doctor. "Well...how wonderful the baby gets to stay within her family. We don't get that very often."  
Butch looked up in surprise. "You...you think it's a good thing?"  
"Well yes, she'll always know where she came from" explained the doctor.  
"I guess I wasn't expecting such a positive reaction to our decision" muttered Butch.  
  
"I'm not here to pass judgement Butch" said the doctor kindly. "But I do know it will have taken many sleepless nights and soul searching to make the decision you and Cassidy have. You are both very brave, selfless people. Now come on, I suspect you'll want to see Cassidy"  
He led Butch to a quiet side room and Butch crept in. Cassidy was laying in bed sleeping peacefully although her face still seemed to be etched in pain. Butch winced as the sound of her screams came back to him. He suspected they would stay with him for quite a long time...  
  
After the doctor left, Butch gently took Cassidy's hand. He was crying again now and his tears fell onto her soft skin. Gripping her hand tight he spoke to her.  
"You did it Cassie...I'm so proud of you."  
Suddenly Cassidy stirred causing Butch to look up.  
"No...we did it" she replied groggily. "I wouldn't have got through that if it wasnt for you"  
Butch had to smile. "Well you're the one who done the hard work Cass".  
"Is the baby ok?" Cassidy asked.  
"Yeah she's in SCBU. But she's fine. Uh Catherine and Spencer are with her."  
Cassidy took Butch's hand.  
"Are you angry with me?" She asked.  
"Angry??? Why on earth..."  
"Because I didn't want to hold her" Cassidy replied. "I just...couldn't risk it Butch. All those emotions at the time and..."  
"Oh God Cass no! I didn't give it a 2nd thought" admitted Butch. "To be honest I'm starting to wonder if I should of..."  
"You want to keep her don't you?" asked Cassidy gently.  
Butch broke down once more. Cassidy struggled to sit up and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Of course I want to keep her Cass! She is just the most precious, perfect beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. Hell I would die for her already if I had to. But I know what we can't. I know Catherine and Spencer will be able to give her a better life."  
  
He got up and slowly started pacing as Cassidy looked on. She felt a pang of guilt at just how difficult this was proving to be for Butch already. For the past 9 months she had been able to detach herself to a certain extent. He hadn't had that luxury and she worried now that this was too much for them to handle.  
"We didn't have the best Cass" Butch finally concluded.  
  
"I don't want that life for her!"  
________________________________________  
  
In SCBU Catherine and Spencer gazed into the incubator as the tiny baby slept soundly. She had a couple of wires attached to her and a cannula in her hand but was otherwise in good health given her early arrival. They were both in awe of how tiny and fragile she was.  
"I think I'm gonna be scared to hold her!" whispered Spencer. "She looks as though she might break!"  
Catherine didn't reply. She continued looking at the baby, taking in every perfect detail. Her eyelashes, her fingernails, her little wisp of dark golden hair. She was truly, completely in love, a love she never thought she was going to experience.  
  
One of the SCBU nurses came over.  
"Hi you're adopting this little one you? Would you like to hold her?"  
Catherine looked round panicked. "I mean...am I allowed?" She spluttered.  
The nurse laughed. "Of course! She'll be fine just watch out for the wires!" She lifted the baby from the incubator and Catherine sat down. She had never felt so nervous in her life! As the nurse placed the baby in her arms Catherine was dumb struck. The baby was warm and soft, so very soft. She also had a beautiful, delicate smell about her that made Catherine want to close her eyes. She sat back and breathed in deeply, never wanting this beautiful moment to ever finish.  
  
Spencer pulled out his camera and took a couple of photos. Through talking to Butch he knew it was important to capture these precious moments as they would all feature in her unique story as she grew up.  
"You might get a turn eventually!" The nurse whispered with a chuckle.  
"It's fine!" Spencer smiled. "I can wait a little longer, I'm enjoying watching at the moment..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Some things are worth the wait"  
________________________________________  
  
The next morning the sun rose early and shone brightly upon Butch's face causing him to wake. Although he wasn't supposed to he had slept on the bed next to Cassidy all night. She hadn't wanted him to leave so he stayed, holding her. He blinked and sat up carefully so as not to wake Cassidy and checked his phone. To his surprise he had a text from Mondo just 5 minutes earlier.  
"Call me when you get this.'  
Glancing back to make sure Cassidy was still asleep, Butch stepped out of the room, left the maternity wing and found a quiet spot outside. Once he was sure no-one was listening he dialled Mondo's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Alright Mondo mate, it's Butch!"  
"Oh hey! Thanks for calling me back, it's all been a little manic this morning to be honest with you."  
"Why what's happened?" Asked Butch.  
"It's Lawrence, his mission was completely and utterly scuppered! He had captured 2 of the legendary birds and was going in for the 3rd but it all went wrong... he's currently missing in the Orange Islands somewhere".  
  
Butch's head began to spin and he nearly dropped the phone. He just couldn't believe it.  
"Do we know what happened?" He croaked.  
"Not yet. But we do know that Jessie and James were in the area" explained Mondo. "Not sure why..."  
"Those fucking kids again I expect!" muttered Butch. "So what is the boss saying?"  
"Well he's obviously pissed the Pokemon got away, but at least you found where he lives. Might be worth keeping an eye incase he tries again in the future. Giovanni said take a week's leave and report back next Sunday."  
"Sure thing. Catch you later bud!" Butch hung up and walked back inside. Typically Cassidy had woken while he was gone.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried!" She said. Butch wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
"Sorry baby I was just having a cigarette. How are you feeling?"  
"Sore" admitted Cassidy. "But I've been thinking and...and I want to see the baby before we leave. To say goodbye properly you know?"  
Butch nodded "that's good Cass. You won't regret it honestly. It'll be difficult but we'll do it together yeah?"  
"Sure" Cassidy replied with a small smile. Butch decided he wouldn't tell Cassidy about Lawrence's failed mission. There was a time and place and this wasn't it. They had more important things to focus on.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Catherine's face peered around. Cassidy held out her arms and her sister rushed forward and hugged her. Spencer followed.  
"Oh Cass, it's so good to see you. How amazing were you? Well you still are really..."  
"I'm ok, feeling better" Cassidy replied. "I was just saying to Butch I want to say goodbye to the baby"  
"It won't be goodbye forever though will it?" asked Catherine, worried. "I don't want to lose my sister again..."  
Before Cassidy could answer, Butch spoke up.  
"No! We'll come and visit at least a couple of times a year. She'll always know who we are"  
"I'm glad!" Said Spencer. "I was just beginning to get used to you guys!"  
They all laughed as another knock came at the door. The social worker had arrived for Butch and Cass to sign to paperwork...  
________________________________________  
  
"It's ok" the Social Worker said. "Take all the time you need".  
Butch and Cass studied the paperwork carefully. Seeing the legal jargon on the document suddenly made it feel very real. Cass couldn't stop a few tears from falling as she shakily signed the bottom.  
"You won't let her forget us?" She asked Catherine and Spencer.  
"No way!" Said Catherine. Cassidy you guys have given us the most precious gift and we will never be able to thank you both enough. She will always be a part of you both and she'll always know who you are".  
  
Butch finished signing his part and then gave the papers and pen back to the Social Worker. As Catherine and Spencer were asked to also sign he wrapped his arms around Cassidy and spoke softly to her so only she could hear.  
"She's going to have such a wonderful life baby" he whispered. "She'll have everything she could ever want and need". He was crying himself though, he couldn't recall the last time he had done this much crying. It was exhausting!  
  
"Ok so that's all done now...unless..." said the Social Worker.  
"The 4 of us will go to SCBU now" said Catherine. The social worker nodded and left the room.  
The 4 of them made their way to SCBU. Catherine and Spencer were hand in hand as were Butch and Cass. They went quietly inside and went over to the incubator in the corner of the room.  
  
The baby was wide awake and studying the light coming through the window. Catherine reached inside and gently lifted her out of the incubator.  
"Hello again little one" she whispered lovingly. She placed the baby in Cassidy's arms and took a step back. Cassidy gazed down at the tiny girl. She couldn't speak, her heart felt as though it might burst. She looked around at her sister, Spencer and finally Butch. They all smiled encouragingly.  
"H-hi baby! I'm Auntie Cassidy" she said. "I just wanted you to know I love you so much and you're going to be so happy with Mummy and Daddy."  
The baby turned her gaze towards Cassidy and clasped her finger with her tiny hand. Cassidy let silent tears fall as she gently kissed the baby and handed her to Butch.  
  
Butch was already sobbing as he took the baby and kissed her several times. He stroked her tiny head and held her close to his face.  
"So...what are you naming her?" He croaked to Catherine and Spencer.  
They looked at each other and nodded. "Well we thought you guys would like to name her. That way it will stay with her" explained Spencer.  
"You go ahead Butch" said Cassidy. "You've been incredible throughout all of this...you deserve it" she walked over to Catherine for another hug.  
  
Butch gulped and gazed down at the baby once more. She was going back to sleep as he gently rocked her. He clearly had the knack!  
"Umm what about Molly?" He said at last. Cassidy smiled at him as Catherine and Spencer nodded.  
"Molly Hale! Perfect!" Spencer said.  
Butch felt a pang in his heart. It should have been his surname... oh how he wished things could be different.  
"Here" he muttered as he passed Molly to her dad. The same doctor from yesterday appeared and spoke to Cassidy.  
"Right Cassidy you're all fine to be discharged now. Just take it easy for a couple of weeks. Molly will remain on SCBU for the next week or so before she can go home with Catherine and Spencer".  
"Thank you" said Cassidy  
"Yeah thanks doc...for everything" Butch added.  
  
Butch gave Molly one final gentle kiss and stroked her soft, delicate hair as she lay in Spencer's arms. He could feel his eyes watering again and knew this had to be it.  
"Goodbye my little flower - I'll always love you" he croaked. He took a step back and sobbed quietly into his sleeve as Cassidy went over and kissed the baby girl. She too shed a few tears and warmly embraced her sister and brother-in-law.  
"We'll be in touch" she said.  
"Of course, you know where to find us" said Catherine.  
  
With one final glance over their shoulders, Butch and Cass left SCBU and then proceeded to walk hand in hand down the corridor in silence. It was lit brightly that morning and the glare from the sun seemed to pull them towards a warm sense of security and comfort. For they had each other and they knew this would be their strength in the coming months where they would grieve and question whether they made the right decision.  
  
What they did know of course was that baby Molly would indeed have a wonderful life and would be raised by parents who could cherish her and provide her with every opportunity she deserved. Although it was not easy for them, they took great comfort in the knowledge that they had done the right thing for their daughter. And that maybe, just maybe, it had been the making of them.  
  
Back in SCBU Spencer continued cradling Molly as Catherine sang softly to her. They finally had a family and it felt quite surreal! Spencer indicated for his wife to take Molly as he went into his bag and dug out an old research book full of his own hypothesis. Catherine stared at him blankly.  
"Why do you have that?!" She asked him.  
"Well I thought I could read a chapter or 2 to Molly, y'know get her interested in Pokemon research from a young age..."  
"Yes or bore her to sleep" Catherine laughed. She gazed down at the tiny girl who hadn't stirred all this time.  
"We'll have so much fun as a family" Spencer said. "Hopefully she'll have your kindness and honesty and my quirkiness and curiosity"  
  
"Yes" replied Catherine. "I also hope she'll have Cassidy's feist, her wit and her beauty. I hope she'll have Butch's loyalty, his intelligence and his passion.  
Spencer nodded. "She'll be the best of all of us. She's already destined to do great things. That I am sure!"  
  
Their hearts could not be more full. They already had so much love for this tiny, perfect little girl. They also had love for Catherine's brave, selfless sister Cassidy and the mature, thoughtful man Butch that had brought her into the world...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Prologue - 2 1/2 years later)  
  
"Yesterday is not ours to recover but tomorrow is ours to win or lose"  
________________________________________  
  
The infant Lugia's cries of fear and confusion rang out across Professor Namba's secret underwater lab. Just moments ago it had been swimming happily with some new friends and all of a sudden it found itself captured by some unkind people. As it whimpered in desperation for it's parent Butch and Cass stood uneasily behind the Professor as he cackled and taunted the youngster.  
"Cry as much as you want! It's soundproof!" He sneered. Cassidy swallowed as she sensed her partner tense beside her.  
  
"Professor...this Pokemon is young..." began Butch.  
"Yes yes I know it's young!" Replied Professor Namba flippantly. "But it is the legendary Pokemon Lugia!"  
Cass and Butch looked past Namba at the helpless young Pokemon in the cage. They couldn't help but feel a little sorry for it. It didn't understand of course that no-one could hear it and continued crying pitifully.  
  
A couple of years had passed since Butch and Cass had given their daughter Molly up for adoption. As instructed by Giovanni they had taken some time off and opted to travel to a secluded resort outside Goldenrod City. It hadn't been easy of course, they weren't exactly what you would call touristy yet keeping busy was what they had really needed. Eventually they had settled on some sight seeing around the city. They had rented bikes, visited the radio tower, the magnet train and even the dodgy underground with some interesting shops. As the week passed they were able to grow even closer than before for they seemed to have a new level of understanding and love for each other now. Cass was quieter, preferring not to talk about things much, although she kept in good spirits. Butch however found his gaze lingering on babies they had seen and continued to wonder what might have been...  
  
To their surprise they were instructed by Giovanni to remain in Johto once they returned to duty. Their task was to think up a new way of swiping Pokemon on the sly, similar to that of the breeding centre. Giovanni recognised that the only reason that one went wrong was because of the meddling of those kids. Not to mention Jessie and James... Just a few weeks later they had come up with the fortune telling book. Unfortunately once again their plans were scuppered by the same little brats and James the flying Moltres! Butch and Cass could have been forgiven for just assuming they would never get bailed out this time and indeed Giovanni left them in jail for over a month. By the time they were released Professor Namba had already been in touch to say they had both been assigned to his team from now on. Their first mission? To capture the mysterious Pokemon, and this is what had brought them here.  
  
As Lugia continued crying, Cassidy eventually spoke up. "Sir this Lugia wants to find it's parent...and...we want to find it too!"  
Professor Namba nodded appreciatively but Butch couldn't help but glance at his partner. He could tell she was desperate to prove to Giovanni once and for all that they were serious contenders for capturing rare and valuable Pokemon. And yet... something seemed to bothering her...  
________________________________________  
  
That evening as the sun began setting over the waters, the baby Lugia continued crying for its parent. It seemed that Team Rocket had actually got away with it.  
  
Butch and Cass finished their duties for the day and retreated to their cabin. The doors were virtually sound proof and it was almost a relief to get away from the Lugia's cries. Cass kicked off her boots and laid down on her bed with her eyes gently closed. Butch hesitated for a moment and laid beside his partner. He couldnt help but just gaze at her as he trailed his fingers along her cheek.  
"You ok beautiful?" He asked her.  
"Mm" Cassidy mumbled.  
"Talk to me babes"  
  
"Just feeling a bit conflicted..." Cass admitted.  
"What about us?!" Butch asked worried.  
"No!" Cass laughed as she planted a kiss on Butch. "About Lugia!"  
"Oh right! How come?"  
"Well... this is our 2nd shot at capturing it. I mean, it would mean everything for us to finally write our names in Team Rocket history."  
"Yeah definately" replied Butch. "Are you sure that's what you want though Cass? You seemed distant earlier..."  
  
Cassidy shifted onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Although the baby Lugia had finally quietened down, Cassidy was replaying the sound of Molly's cry in her head. She could recall it so clearly and suspected she always would do. Butch pulled her gently towards him again.  
"It's ok baby..." he whispered.  
  
"A big part of me wants to capture Lugia because he couldn't. I never even got to see him that day. I want to show him once and for all I was destined for great things. Does that sound stupid?" Cassidy asked.  
"No not at all. But Cass... you need to do it for yourself not for him. You're the brains in our partnership, you could do anything you put your mind to" Butch replied thoughtfully.  
"I guess you're right. Although you're more clever than I am" Cass admitted. She laid down on Butch's chest again as he trailed his hand up and down her back. Butch hesitantly spoke up again.  
  
"Y'know it sure was hard listening to the baby Lugia" he said sadly. Cassidy lifted her head and looked at him.  
"It reminded you of Molly?"  
"Yeah..." Butch mumbled. "I miss her so much Cass..."  
"I know...I do too" Cassidy admitted. "I guess I forgot its just as hard for you, maybe even harder I don't know. I mean, you're the one that brought her into this world".  
  
Butch nodded and pulled Cassidy close. Her faint scent of hair product and perfume he had come to love so much was soothing to him and he felt himself relax.  
"I know we did the right thing Cass. To have kept her would have been selfish. We had nothing to give her, I know that now. She's living a good life with Catherine and Spencer. Maybe...one day we'll be able to achieve our own dreams in Team Rocket".  
  
He pulled the covers over them so they were fully hid under the warmth and darkness. Cassidy giggled.  
"What are you up to??" She asked.  
"Well...if there's one thing I've learnt through all this it's that...I'm in love with you" Butch blurted out.  
Cassidy flung back the covers with force and looked Butch dead in the eye. He could feel his cheeks flushing red.  
"I love you Cass. You're my future. Maybe 1 day there will be a baby at a better time?"  
Cassidy snorted and smacked him with a pillow.  
"All in good time Ponch!!!"  
As she settled down again Butch actually fell asleep quite quickly. Cassidy had to smile as she watched him.  
"I love you too Butch".

  
The End


End file.
